Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: Over the past year in Domino, our hero, Seto Kaiba aka Batman, has faced off foes like: Joker, Scarecrow... And right now, it's taking its toll on Domino's Guardian Angel. With an old friend's help, can he live a better life than Bruce Wayne's Batman?
1. Prologue

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

_Cast: Seto Kaiba as Batman/Bruce Wayne_

_Arthur Hawkins as Alfred Pennyworth_

_Maximillion Pegasus as the real Ra's Al Ghul_

_Téa Gardner as Rachel Dawes/Catwoman_

_Yugi Mutou as Commissioner Gordon_

_Mokuba Kaiba as Nightwing/Seto's younger brother_

_Roland as Lucius Fox_

_Arkana as Joker_

_Ryou Bakura as Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane_

_Duke Devlin as Two-Face/Harvey Dent_

_Alister as Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries_

_Noah (not related to the Kaibas) as Riddler/Edward Nygma_

_Catherine as herself/temporary Harlequin (Joker's love interest/partner in crime)_

_Raphael as Bane_

_Vivian Wong as Lady Shiva_

_Dartz as himself_

_Para and Dox as the Paradox Brothers/Rivals of Kaiba_

_Judai Yuki as himself_

_Siegfried von Schroider (or Zigfried, whatever you like) as himself_

_Leon Shroider as himself_

_Ishizu Ishtar as Talia Al Ghul (Read chapter 7)_

_-I'll add some more if I can remember later, but for now, the rest ie: League of Shadows shall be themselves_

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**October 24, 2034 A.D. Time is 11:59pm.**

_"Hello, my name is Arthur Hawkins. I have been in the employ of the Kaiba family nearly all my adult life. I have told this story to no one, until now... Dr. Thomas and Martha Kaiba were good people. Many considered them the first family of Domino. If they had one indulgence, it would be for their son, Master Seto. Something that I have come to understand and emulate. I cannot imagine the man young Seto might have become had his childhood not been ripped from him at gunpoint."_

BLAM-BLAM!

_"Suddenly orphaned and alone, a chilling event took place. There would be no grieving for this child. No time would be lost wishing he could change these events. There would only be a need of revenge for this one."_

_"That very night, on the street stained with his mother and father's blood, he would promise to have revenge on the man who did this... Joey Wheeler. It was, at best, a fool's errand, or so I told myself."_

_"Filled with such rage and abnormal obsession, Master Seto nearly dropped out of almost every of the world' best college universities. The last one he went to was Tokyo U. It had been 14 years since his parents were murdered by that man, and so I thought that my young friend would finally get over it, but I was wrong. The last thing we talked before he left some 7-8 years ago was..."You still haven't given up on me, Arthur?" I replied back with a "Never."_

_"When he did come back over a year ago, it was obvious to me that he had definitely changed, but what I didn't know was that he decided to save Domino."_

_"He had the skills necessary to start his mission, but he lacked something else, a symbol. In a sudden turn of events, he went to the very creature that had frightened him the most when he was a child... a bat. Using Kaiba Corporation's very own technology, he quickly made an ally with Roland, one of the **buddies **of my late friend, Thomas..."_

_"About 2-3 months later, the three of us: Master Seto, Roland, and I have prepared for Seto's journey into the darkness of the city. Taking out Gozaburo Falcone, one of the biggest crime lords; rivaled with Gansley Maroni, was a joke. Next was the creepy Arkham doctor, Bakura; now Scarecrow. Eventually, Seto made new enemies from his former mentor, Maximillion Pegasus; the real Ra's Al Ghul. Unfortunately, since Al Ghul wrecked havoc upon the Narrows, dozens of people, including Arkana; who apparently got lost in Domino ended up in the Narrows during the incident."_

_"But, ultimately... in order to fully save Domino, I'm afraid that Seto has gone beyond his symbol, they now call him the Batman. I'm afraid that after 3 decades of being both Batman and Seto Kaiba have finally taken its toll. I'm at an old age, so is my Master, Seto."_

_"All those years have strained both Seto and Mokuba's relationship; they now nearly despise the other. Téa's been dead for the past 15 years, now. And I? I... I can only see him as that little boy, lost in the struggle for not being able to save his parents. It is too late for me to continue now... I'm afraid that no one was able to deeply show him something that he lacks... love."_

_**Kaiba Land/Kaiba Dome/Kaiba Corp Grand Prix: Present Time-October 1, 2005 (Kaiba vs Siegfried/deja vu)**_

"Zigfried, looks like you're left with nothing, since my Chaos Emperor Dragon destroyed all of your cards on the field!" shouts Seto.

"But, not for long! My move!" replies Zigfried.

The long, pink haired German draws a card. Immediately, he plays Pot of Greed.

"I play Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 more cards."

"Like it matters, Zigfried."

"I play the spell card, Magical Alms card. This card raises my LP by 1000, so now I have 2100 LP."

Kaiba-550 (he gained it from Magical Alms) /Zigfried-2100

"Now the both of us shall predict how many spell cards we'll use each turn, then we'll both get 500 LP per card, but if you use fewer than the cards you actually play, then you lose 1000 LP per card, and you can't afford that! Hahahaha!"

_"I better not lose, or that creep'll ruin Kaiba Corp's reputation!"_

"I'll continue by playing Final Light, which I predict that's the only spell card that I'll play for now."

Kaiba-1050/Zigfried-2600

"This card lets me pay 1000 LP to revive a Light-type monster from my graveyard, and I choose Valkyrie Brunhilde."

Kaiba-1050/Zigfried-1600

"Unfortunately for me, you also get to choose a monster from your graveyard with 2000 pts or less, Herr Kaiba."

"Fine, then I choose my Cave Dragon!"

The heavy, slugglish like dragon appears on the field.

"You fool, my Valkyrie gains 300 extra atk for every dragon on the field, so now my monster has 2100 Atk! Attack his dragon, now!"

Brunhilde destroys the dragon with a slash of its sword.

Kaiba-950/Zigfried-1600

"It's my move!"

Seto draws a card, and looks confident.

"I predict that I'll use 4 spell cards!"

"Wha--? But, how? You only have 1 card in your hand!"

Kaiba-2950/Zigfried-3600

"True, but that can all change!First I play my Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have 5 cards in my hand, now! But, I lose my entire hand in 5 turns!"

_"This is it, if I don't draw the right cards now, I'll lose!"_

He draws 5 cards, and sees a brilliant combo.

"Next, I'll play... Soul Release! This lets me remove up to 5 monsters from only one of our graveyard, and I choose my Chaos Emperor Dragon. Then, I'll use the third card, Spell Reproduction! By discarding 2 spell cards from my hand, I'm able to bring back one spell card from the graveyard, and I discard Diffusion and Dimension Fusion!"

"Grr..."

He discards the 2 cards, then brings back Dimension Fusion to his hand.

"Now, for the last card, I'll play Dimension Fusion! This card allows me to pay 2000 LP, then I can special summon up to 5 monsters that were removed!"

"No way!" says Zigfried.

"Yes, way, so I play my 3 Blue-Eyes, Chaos Emperor Dragon, and my Luster Dragon #2!

The army of 5 dragons appear: the 3 legendary Blue-Eyes, the chaos dragon, and the diamond armored one as well.

"Fool, didn't you forget that my Valkyrie gains 300 pts for each dragon on the field, so now it has 3300 Atk!"

"Luster Dragon #2 attack his Valkyrie, now!"

It does so, but then it's head is severed.

Kaiba-50/Zigfried-3600

"Why did he do that?" asks Téa.

"It's all part of his plan." says Mokuba.

"Now my Chaos Dragon'll attack."

The 3000 atk creature also dies, but the female warrior lives, due to its special ability.

"Now my Blue-Eyes, attack!"

With only 3 Dragons, Brunhilde has 2700 Atk. Kaiba-50/Zigfried-3300

"Now my second Blue-Eyes, attack his fairy now!"

Without it's powers, Brunhildes gets incinerated to death.

"No! My beautiful Valkyrie!"

Kaiba-50/Zigfried-3000

"It's over! Now, my third Blue-Eyes, attack his LP directly with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The large blue dragon roars, then blasts a giant ball of light energy onto Zigfried.

Kaiba-50/Zigfried-0

"Nooo... it's not over!"

"Believe me, Zigfried, it's over! Hahahahaha!"

Shortly, Roland comes on the stage.

"Attention everyone! The final bout of the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix's about to begin! The duel between Judai Yuki and Leon Wilson is gonna start in an hour!"

_Later, everyone finds out that Leon Wilson is really Zigfried's younger brother, and eventually after a tough duel Judai wins... obviously_.

"Now I play Polymerization, fusing my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Sparkman together to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" states Judai.

"Your **super hero** only has 2500 Atk while my Hex Trude has 3000!" says Leon Schroider.

"Not really, you see... my **super hero** gains an additional 300 pts for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard! And there's 7, so that's makes my monster's Atk to 4600!"

"No way!"

"Go! Shining Shoot!"

The shining hero leaps into the air and instantly destroys Hex Trude, reducing Leon's LP to 0.

"Awh... no way!" says the amazed 12 year old.

"That's game." finishes Judai. (dub version of gotcha I guess...)

_**Kaiba Land: Later that day**_

"Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes, Roland?"

"The tournament is a great success, and both the Schroider brothers have reconciled thanks to you."

"I see. I guess it's time to get back to Japan, then."

"Yes, sir."

_**Kaiba Mansion: The next evening**_

The whole 'gang' are in the living room, watching some T.V. to celebrate the success of Kaiba Corporation's rising stocks. Suddenly, on T.V. a familiar face appears.

"Hello, Domino! It's your favorite green-dressed villain, Riddler!"

"Ah, no." says Seto in disgust.

_"Batman, if you're watching this, which I bet you are. Don't you miss the good 'ol days when you were a kid? Here's my riddler for you: What place can you go to in Domino, to be a kid again? I'll give you a hint, go back to where it started with... toys."_

Seto immediately walks away.

"You know where it is, Seto?" asks both Mokuba and Téa.

"Yes, I do. He did say to go back to where it started with... toys."

"The Toy Fair." responds Mokuba.

_**Toy Fair: Later that night**_

Several cop cars park nearby, waiting for the Riddler.

"He did say the Toy Fair..." gossips several cops.

"Commissioner Mutou?" asks a female reporter.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Some people criticize that you highly depend on the Batman too much, when trying to apprehend dangerous criminals like Joker, Two-Face, Riddler..."

"I assure you, miss. The Batman's a force for good in Domino. Besides, none of our men can really capture the criminally insane... ah here he is now!"

A dark figure swoops down from the rooftops.

"I won't be long, Commissioner." states the masked man.

"Good."

He quickly enters the building. Once inside, he looks around for any traps, but only sees toys... a lot of them. Still searching for the Riddler to show, he finds a large box, shaped like a present. The label reads: Turn the switch, Batman.

Seeing no choice, Kaiba twists the switch on, but suddenly, the large present's sides are falling. Obviously, they are extremely heavy, so the dark vigilante leaps and avoids being slammed.

Inside the box, is an equally large T.V. set. He presses the buttons to activate it.

_TV: Hello, Batman. This is it,the end of the game. I'm a little sad actually. You were a worthy opponent but then I did tell you I'd making a killing at the Toy Fair! _

Seeing the Riddler hold a sign that reads: "Things are looking up!" Seto simutaneously looks up and sees bombs planted around the ceilings.

_"10... 9... 8..."_

Trying to run out of the building, he sees that all the doors and windows are closed, bolted shut with heavy metal.

_"...5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."_

KABOOM!

The large building is covered in flames, explosions burst from all directions, no one can survive this... or...?

_**Outside: Yugi Mutou**_

"Oh no..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Is Seto really dead? Or did he find a way to escape? (Bat-fans might remember this from an old episode)Find out on the next chapter of Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation.**


	2. 50 50 Chance

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**Chapter Two: 50/50 Chance**

_**Toy Fair/Outside: Moments later**_

"Oh no..." utters Mutou.

"Someone alert the fire department, NOW!"

The building blazes in fire, it collapses in mere minutes. Smoke is clouding the nightsky, while the Police Commissioner is shocked at what has happened to his friend.

"Looks like the Commish is takin' this pretty hard, huh?" says some of the cops.

_"It seems that Batman has really lost this time... it can't be!"_

_**Riddler's Lair: Later that night**_

"I always felt sad at funerals, boys."

"Yeah, me too, Boss..." replies one of the thugs.

"Yes, truly... part of me has died tonight, and it's time to move on." adds Noah. As he says this, Noah tosses his green business suit away into the fireplace near him.

Suddenly, something is hurled across the room, something familiar. "Haugh!" What is placed on the wall is... a batarang. As the three men look in the direction where the batarang was thrown, they see a dark figure standing by an open window. It is the Batman.

"You! I don't believe it!" exclaims Riddler.

"Argh!" screams the 3 thugs who run towards the shadow. As they rush foolishly to attack him, the master martial artist counters with a swift punch to the stomach, finishing the other 2 with a fierce roundhouse. The 3 men are quickly taken out in a few moments.

After taking the thugs out, Batman turns to Noah, who's cringing onto the wall. He walks towards the puzzle-obsessed criminal and holds him by the collar.

"There's no way you could've survived that explosion, Batman. How did you get out?"

"That's my little riddle, Noah." replies Batman with the rough, almost animal-like voice.

"Please, you must tell me!" demands Riddler as he grips onto the shoulder of his dark-amored enemy.

"Fine, you tell me what I wanna know, and I'll tell you what you wanna know, okay Batman?" suggests Noah with a sly smile.

"Like how you escaped from Arkham recently?" asks the dark shadow.

"Certainly, and I'll even tell you how I planned to reap the profits of making insurance company frauds, like I did some time ago. Deal?"

"No."

"WHAT--?"

Then everything goes dark for Noah as the Batman knocked him unconscious. As soon as the Riddler is down, Kaiba takes something out of his Utility belt. And he takes out some sound recording device.

"Got it."

_**Domino Police Department: About an hour later**_

At the station, Mutou, now about in his early to mid-forties, ponders if his night-time friend has really left this world. As he's about to leave to get back home, one Lieutenant runs in his office, excited.

"What's the matter, Lieutenant?" asks Yugi.

"It's Riddler, sir! He and his men are held on top of the roof, now!"

"What?"

They both run up the rooftops quickly. Once there, they see Noah Nygma tied to the wall, along with his thugs as well.

"See, Commish! Perhaps your friend is still alive and kickin', cause he left this and... this too."

He hands him a batarang, and the other is the sound recorder. Mutou switches it on.

_"There's no way you could've survived that explosion, Batman. How did you get out?"_

_"That's my little riddle, Noah." _

_"Please, you must tell me!" _

_"Fine, you tell me what I wanna know, and I'll tell you what you wanna know, okay Batman?"_

_"Like how you escaped from Arkham recently?" _

_"Certainly, and I'll even tell you how I planned to reap the profits of making insurance company frauds, like I did some time ago. Deal?"_

_"No."_

The recorder stops. Suddenly, much to Mutou and the Lieutenant's surprise, Batman shows up.

"Handy little device, Batman."

"Yes, Commissioner, it is."

"So how did you escape that explosion?"

"Like I said in the recorder: That's my little riddle."

He quickly leaves them, and glides across the air.

"Any other disturbances, Arthur?" asks Batman on radio.

"Yes, sir. There seems to be a robbery in progress at the Domino Mint Factory. Apparently, Two-Face is there, with his fascination with twos."

"I'll be there, then I'll call it a night."

"Very good, sir."

_**Domino Mint Factory: Minutes later**_

The dark angel of Domino, known as the Batman, swoops down onto the rooftops of the factory building. Trying to see where Devlin (Two-Face) is, he looks through the glass roof window (Why does almost every building in superheroes have some glass window on the roof? But let's get on with the story).

As he slips quietly nearby, a guard thug is also on the roof. "The Batman!"

The thug tries to take out the masked vigilante, but fails to do so. Seeing the man incapacitated like that, the dark figure grabs the body above him. (No, the guy isn't dead, he's just a little shaken up a bit) As he's about to drop the man into the glass windows, he says,"Tell them, Batman's coming."

He drops the body.

In less than a second, the glass shatters as the man falls from the rooftops. He drops down on the floors hard. His fellow friends (the guy's friends are the other thugs) are a bit creeped out.

"What the hell?"

"Dddduuhhhdhdd... The Batman's... coming..." whispers the thug, as he goes unconscious.

"WHAT?"

"Someone, go tell the boss, NOW!"

"I'm already here, idiot!" screams

Moments later, the Dark Knight descends from above Two-Face and his men.

"Don't come any closer, Batman!"

"Why, Devlin?"

"Cause I got this!"

He nods some of his men to bring a security guard in, obviously as hostage.

"Let him go, Two-Face!"

"Only if you listen to my demands!"

"What demands?"

"If you stay out of my way, then this man's life will be spared. I already flipped for his life. He lived. But, I can always flip for it again..."

"Fine, but know this, Devlin. I'll listen to you for now, but you won't get away with this!"

"Heh heh heh... NOW!"

Suddenly, four thugs (extremely ripped) grab ahold of the dark figure. "Ugh!" As they walks towards their boss, with the Batman in their grasp... Two-Face then takes out his lucky coin. He flips for it on Batman's fate. Once it falls back onto his hand, he then turns it over; the coin landed on the scarred side.

"The coin says you lose, Batman." says the deranged, bi-polar, schizophrenic madman (Yes, I know it's a bit long, but hey it's the truth in this story). He puts the coin back into his pocket.

"Tie him up! And just so you don't get any ideas..." adds Two-Face.

He takes away his Utility belt along with the metal gaunlets as well. Struggling against his captors's firm grip, the masked man breaks free temporarily to retrieve his belt and gaunlets.

"Haurgh!"

As he's about to reach for his stuff from Devlin, unfortunately, two of the 4 thugs quickly take him back. The third guy smacks Batman on his back with a hammer fist.

"Augh!"

"We'll see how tough you are without your toys and gaunlets! Heh-heh-heh-hahahaha-heh-heh-hahahahaha!"

Minutes later, Two-Face has his thugs tie the vigilante onto a giant US penny. Beneath the penny, is a long metal board, with a loading vehicle nearby as well. All in all, the three things are needed for a catapault mechanism.

"Since you in my mercy, Batman, I'll give you a 50/50 chance. Here's the deal: The coin lands face-down, you'll be flattened like a duel-monsters card. If it lands face-up, it'll just break every bone in your body."

He notions to his thug in the loading vehicle. The load picks up about a ton of weight of gold. Devlin then walks nearby his other thugs. As his righthand is slipping into his pocket...

"Hey, WHERE'S MY COIN?" Anybody see where I... (Realizes) ...Oh NO!"

He sees Batman cutting the rope with a coin... his coin.

"NO! Launch it now!"

He shoves the thug in the loading vehicle away. He activates the switch to drop the ton of gold, thus catapaulting Kaiba to his death, but... he frees himself before the penny could land. As he glides towards Devlin, he jump-kicks him to dozens of moneybags (mind the joke).

As the giant penny is still flipping in the air, it finally lands ontop of 2 unlucky thugs. Still inside the vehicle, the Dark Knight then rides towards the remaining thugs, hanging them up by the back of their shirts.

"Awwgghhh... let us back down! Lemme down! Lemme down, now!"

Two-Face, covered in gold, lays there defeated. His former friend, Batman (remember in the earlier fanfics) walks up to him.

"Here, I owe you a dollar." says Seto.

He flips the coin to Devlin, now in shock.

_"Argh, if it weren't for this damn coin, I would've killed **him**."_

_**Kaiba Mansion: Later that night**_

"Noah's accomplices told the police where the frauds were made, and even agreed to testify against him."

"But, how did you escape that explosion, Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"Yeah, Seto, how did you? Me and Mokuba would've never escaped from that situation." adds Téa.

"Well..."

_"All the exits were blocked, and I was running out of time, so I jumped inside the safe."_

"Nice... Neither Téa and I would've thought of that."

"Neither did the Riddler, Mokuba."

_**Arkham Asylum/Noah's Cell: About the same time**_

"It's impossible, I tell you! My trap was perfect! HOW DID HE DO IT? I have to know! Somebody tell me! It's not fair! There was no way, I tell you! No way he could've gotten out! Somebody tell me! DO YOU HEAR ME? Somebody tell me how he did it! I have to know! I have to know-w-w-w-w-w!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Looks like Noah aka Riddler truly is insane and dangerous. But he's no match for the next villain, because it's someone with a tragic past, but then again, almost every villain has a tragic past, but here's the next chapter's title: Cold Heart of Revenge. If you know who the next villain isn't then you're stupid! J/K. Anyway, find out on the next chapter of Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation.**


	3. Cold Heart of Revenge

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**Chapter Three: Cold Heart of Revenge**

_**Fancy Restaurant: October 9, 2005**_

"You know, Lisa..."

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"I have to..."

RING-RING-RING

Annoyed, the black haired brother of Seto Kaiba, looks at his cell. The text reads: I need you now, Mokuba. -Seto.

_"Damit, Seto, why now?"_

Looking at his exotic date, Mokuba resists going to his big brother's aid, but as Lisa stands up...

"Look, Lisa... I gotta go. I'll be right back in about 20, okay?"

He leaves off, saddened by his abrupt nice evening.

"Okay--?" ponders Lisa.

_**Abandoned weapons factory: 10 Minutes later**_

A lone man, of his early thirties walks along 2 big men to a nearby building.

"You sure that the cops won't come?" asks the man.

"Sure, man... all you gotta do make sure no one disturbs us and our boss's operations. It's the easiest 500 yen, you'll make."

The other thug gestures how easy it is. "And who's your boss?"

Suddenly, a nearby van opens up, and inside is the Joker.

"Hahahaha, me of course!" says the sadistic clown. Walking to the new guy, Joker, takes the money out of his pocket. Placing it between the guy's teeth (both the top and bottom), he adds "You can keep a secret, eh, Conners?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Good! Now, boys, let's get this show on the road! Hahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, Boss."

Unknown to the four men below, a dark figure watches them carefully. Seconds later, his younger brother, Nightwing shows up.

"You're late."

"Sorry, if I have a life, bro."

"Whatever."

"Look, you know... it wasn't a good time to call me, so..."

"I'm not making the schedule here. He is... Joker."

"Then, let's go!"

Two black shadows quickly glide across the factory building, landing quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" says Conners.

Looking around his surroundings, he casually brushes it off. "Must be the wind or somethin'."

_**Inside the factory building**_

"Come on! Those machines won't move by themselves!"

"We're going the fast we can, Joker."

"Well, hurry faster! Bat-guano might show up and ruin the fun!"

CRASH! The window above shatters as both Batman and Nightwing descend.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bat-boob and the Night-bird."

"It's Nightwing!"

"Enough. What are you planning, Joker?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, just this!"

A laser cannon, activated by one of the two thugs, fires towards the metal balcony to collapse ontop of the two heroes.

"Hargh!"

"Well, that was easier than I thought." states Joker.

Suddenly, the debris starts to move.

"Oops, my bad, let's go!"

"Right!"

The Joker and his men quickly leave the building. Only Nightwing makes out of the messy debris first. As he volunteers to help his big brother to break free...

"No, I'll be okay. Just follow them!"

Nightwing then listens and runs off, following Joker.

Outside the factory, Conners is trying to get a ride from Joker. "Hey! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Seeing his vainless attempt to get a ride, he decides to go back home.

_"Damn it... oh well, at least I got the money. Time to go home."_

As he walks away, Nightwing follows him. Feeling abit uneasy, Conners believes that the Batman's after him. He then sprints quickly to his house. Nightwing follows suit.

_**Conner's apartment: A few minutes later**_

The scared man finally arrives back home. His wife and son (his son is about 5-6), shocked to see him sweating and panting, ask him: What's wrong/Daddy?

"Don't worry, but we have to..."

Suddenly, the door breaks apart.

WHOOM!

"Alright, Conners, you gave it a good run, but now it's..."

Nightwing sees the family, all innocent.

"...over?"

Suddenly, another masked vigilante crashes through, this time by the window.

CRASH!

He quickly grabs the man by the neck.

"WHERE WAS THE JOKER GOING?"

"I don't... know... I just don't know..."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WHERE'S THE JOKER?"

"Batman... not now, not like this. Not in front of his family." says Nightwing.

"Once I have answers, then we'll leave!"

Seeing the poor man's family all afraid, Mokuba can't take the pressure.

"I'm outta here, now!"

Turning his head back, the Dark avenger sees what he's done.

_"Oh no."_

_**Batcave: Later that evening**_

"I can't believe you, Seto! First, you make me leave during a date, then you assaulted a poor man and his family! Why are you doing this?"

"This man was an accomplice of the Joker. He was just like them."

"But the difference is... this man was desperate. He needed the money so that he and his family can survive!"

"That's enough!"

There's a long silence...

"I knew what I was doing, Mokuba. If you can't take it, the I suggest that you quit."

"Maybe I will. I've called Arthur, Seto. We're still setting up that giant US penny in the cave. Don't know why, but for some reason, you like it."

"Yes, that's true. You can go back to your date. It's only been 15 min."

Suddenly, the computer sends a distress signal.

"What is it?"

"Domino Industries. American industrialist, Ferris Boyle's company. Someone's stealing their machinery equipment."

"I'll call Téa to come with you, Seto."

_**Domino Industries: About the same time**_

A heavily armored van speeds towards the large company building. Inside it, 6 armed men, along with their boss... Mr. Freeze aka Dr. Alister Fries.

"Why are we here, boss?"

"To exact revenge against the man who did this to me... that American, Ferris Boyle."

Shortly after, as the van closes near the building doors, Freeze opens the roof's latch, then uses his special power to freeze the metal doors. "Now!" Almost immediately, the vehicle rams into the frozen doors, shattering them easily.

KRRRSSSHHH!

Moments later, in the storage rooms, Alister, has his men load the machinery onto the van.

"Hurry up! I need those machines for the ice cannon."

"We know boss!"

"Then perhaps I should boost your motivation?" says Alister as he threatens to freeze some of his men.

"Ok... we'll hurry faster, then."

"Good."

WHAM-SCREECH!

A black armored vehicle, known as the Batmobile aka The Burst Stream, rams into the storage rooms. It quickly opens up, with both Batman and Catwoman inside.

"The Bat!"

"Don't just stand there you fools! Take him out!"

As they rush towards the masked vigilante, he and his partner, Catwoman fight together to finish them off. Moments later, the fight is over.

"Freeze!" shouts Téa.

"Very well, then. So be it!"

He aims his hand towards the feline-fatale, and blasts a force of ice at her. She leaps into the air, avoiding them. In the midst of the distraction, the Batman tries to take down Alister.

"It won't help, Batman!"

He starts freezing the whole place. "Catwoman, NO!" But it's too late, she's already frozen completely. "Looks like your girlfriend couldn't stand the cold, Batman..."

"You won't get away with this, Freeze!"

"I beg to differ. She only has a limited amount of time to live, until her heart stops beating." replies the cold-hearted villain. "What are you gonna do? Kill me, Batman? Besides, I know that deep in your dark heart, you won't take a life... no matter whose side it is on."

"Come on, men! It's time to get back home!"

He enters the van's metal doors. "Until we meet again, Batman!"

Seto can only stare at Téa's frozen body... in pity. "Téa..." he whispers.

_**Batcave: Later that night**_

Inside the large cavern, sits metal catwalks, set all around the area. In the center, lays the impressive computer systems, Kaiba Corp's largest and most powerful one. Beside it, a long tube is set up, and inside... is Téa, still frozen.

"How is she, sir?"

"Fading fast, Arthur. This chemical bath should be able to work. I rarely face against Mr. Freeze, so I wasn't able to see this one coming."

"Don't worry, sir. If we both know how Téa is, she'll pull through."

"I'll hope so, but I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Mr. Boyle."

"That American, Mr. Boyle, sir?"

"Yes, Arthur. I'll have to... GREAT!"

Inside the glass tube, Téa's near lifeless body starts to move and break from the frozen prison.

"Looks like Miss Gardner did pull through, sir."

"Yes, it has Arthur. Yes it has."

_**Domino Industries: The next morning**_

"Seto Kaiba, it's been too long." greets Boyle.

"Yes, it has, Mr. Boyle."

"So what brings you here to Domino Industries?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on winning the Humanitarian Award tonight."

"That's nice, Seto. But, as usual there's more to it than that between us business men."

"Well... on the news earlier today, it seems that someone was stealing some laboratory equipment in your company last night."

"Yes, that is true."

"So... any idea who could've done it? A former employee, rival...?

"There was one person who could hate Domino Industries that much, if he were alive."

"What are you saying, Mr. Boyle?"

"It was almost a year ago, Seto. One of my scientists was using my labs for personal use. And I know how allowing him to continue his research could help our public image, but he left us nearly in debt"

"I see..."

"So we had no choice. We pulled the plug on his little experiment, but there was some accident in the labs... we lost him."

"What happened? How?"

"Don't know, must be something illegal, though. I'll guess I'll see you at the ceremony tonight, then?"

"No thanks, Boyle. I am a busy man nowadays."

"Well, hopefully you can come see tonight."

As Seto leaves the office:_ Yeah, right._

_**Freeze's lair: Sometime later that day**_

**News:**_ And in other news today, American Industrialist, Ferris Boyle, is receiving his Humanitarian Award tonight for his outstanding achivements in improving human life. This is what he has to say: I believe that all races of humanlife, Whites, Blacks, Asian, should all live together in harmony, and to combine their efforts for a better world. _

VVVRRSSSSHHHHINNGNNGGG! The T.V. is instantly frozen solid.

"Bah! Where were those words when Mikey needed them the most?" He takes out a picture of Mikey.

"This is how I'll always remember you, little brother. Surrounded by winter, forever young, forever beautiful. Rest well, brother. The monster who took you from me will soon learn that revenge is a dish... best served cold."

_**Batcave: Later that afternoon**_

"What might that be, sir?" asks Arthur as he points to the computer's screen.

"The machinery that Freeze and his men have stolen from Domino Industries."

"The computer analyzed that these components are necessary for the formation of a large weapon. Seems like a giant cannon of somesort. How's Téa?"

"Fine, Seto." says Téa as she walks nearby.

"Well, it looks like you're back to normal."

"And I'm ready for action again."

"No, not this time. You were almost killed."

"But, Seto..."

"But, nothing. I'm going alone, Téa. I'll be at Domino Industries, looking for answers."

"Ahem, sir. If you're snooping around, you might want to bring this."

He hands him a strange looking device.

"Knock-out gas?"

"Nope. Nano-tech solution. Roland's little device. It'll help disguise yourself."

_**Domino Industries: Security Room**_

Inside the security room, sits a lone guard, tired and bored of seeing the reception going on currently. Yawn! It's obvious that he's jealous of the people having fun. All of a sudden, a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Yah!"

He looks at the other guy, another security guard.

"Mr. Boyle wanted me take over this shift, while you go to the party."

"Really?" asks the patrol guard.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"Okay!"

The security guard quickly gets up and walks to the party room, happy. But, unknown to him, the other guard back at the computer, suddenly changes into the familiar masked man.

"Looks like nano-tech worked."

As he walks around, he finds a room that reads: Files storage. Once, Seto enters the room, he sees file cabinets all over. During his search, he finds the file name: Project Cryogenics.

"Hmmm..." Interested in the file name, given that Mr. Freeze has currently been active, he decides to take a look. Opening the file papers, he sees photographs of Alister and a little boy, presumably his brother.

"Alister Fries? Could he be a former worker of... But who's that?"

Still searching through, he finds a disc. Seeing a computer nearby, he places the disc in.

**Computer: **_"The date is November 11, 2004. Hello, my name is Alister Fries. I am a scientist, working here at Domino Industries. _We see Alister, all normal without his current condition. _This is the CG-1, a Cryogenics Tube, if you will. I am currently on the verge of a breakthrough. With the help of the CG-1, I'll be able to find a cure for all known diseases that have yet to have an antidote. My patient, Mikey Fries... my younger 16 year-old brother... is an unfortunate victim of the disease (?) which one day, there will be a cure..."_

_CRASH! Boyle and two security guards enter with force._

_"Boyle! What are you doing here?"_

_"Terminating your project, Fries. You're performing an illegal experiment that's long been disconnected of my funding."_

_"But, you can't stop the operation, now! My little brother's in there!"_

_"Then take him out of that tube!"_

_Shocked, Alister takes a gun out of a nearby guard. "Murderer! I won't let you kill Mikey!"_

_"Calm down, Alister. It doesn't have to be like this... we can talk."_

_Seeing the red-headed scientist back down, Boyle kicks him into the chemical table._

_"Nooooo! No-o-o-o-o-o!" screams Alister as the chemicals freeze his body and everything in the lab room._

_"Let's get outta here!" shouts Boyle as he leads him and his two guards out._

_We see Alister, in pain, struggling to grasp onto the CG-1. "Mikey..."_

The video clip ends immediately almost immediately.

"My god..." says Batman.

Watching the disc has completely immersed the Dark Knight so much, that he didn't realized that Freeze arrives in the back.

"Yes, it would move me to tears if I still had tears left to shed."

VVVRRSSSSHHHHINNGNNGGG! (He's being frozen by Freeze)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Kaiba's been turned into a frozen Batman-statue! What will happen in the next chapter? Find out on the next chapter: Death of a 1000 smiles! Yes, this is another cliffhanger, and there's gonna be alot of them in this Fanfic! Hahahahaha! **


	4. The Return

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment. **

**Chapter Four: Death of a 1000 smiles**

_**Some building: Some time later that night**_

Inside the basement, ice covering everywhere. Snow falling down softly. It's like heaven, but...

"Uoohhnnnnhgghhh..."

"So, you've finally woken up already!"

The cold-hearted villain stares coldy (mind the pun) towards his captured prey, the Batman, now frozen knee-high, upside-down.

"I know what happened, now. That accident. Your little brother."

"Yes, unfortunately... my condition has left me to live in constant sub-zero temperatures. Think of it, Batman. To never again walk upon a summer's day with a hot wind in your face and a warm hand to hold. Oh, yes, I'd kill for that."

"That accident also led you to go back to Domino Industries, then steal some lab equipment to build some sort of giant ice cannon."

"Ah, a detective to the very last. I'm impressed with your deductive reasoning skills, Batman. Unfortunately, since it's obvious that you won't join me, I'll leave you for dead. Just in case, I'm taking your infamous Utility belt."

He already holds the kevlar utility harness onto his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Batman."

Freeze leaves along with his men.

After the villain has left, the masked man, struggles to break free from his icy prison. Swinging his body back-and-forth, he suddenly realizes...

_"The ice is too strong. Gotta try something else. Perhaps, what Ra's said before: Strike at the heart of criminality, but in this case..."_

"Yargh!"

He pulls his body over to where his feet are trapped in. Smashing the frozen stalactite that's captured him, he frees his legs.

_"The hard part's done, now for..."_

"Umph!"

He falls down, and lands on the man-made snow.

_**Reception Ceremony: Minutes later**_

A massive truck, with a giant cannon, arrives at the Humanitarian Award Ceremony building. Freeze then makes his appearance.

"Keys?" asks a valet.

The 'cool' villain says nothing, but stares menacingly at the valet.

"Nevermind, then."

Alister orders his men to charge the ice cannon.

"It's time... time to make Mr. Boyle pay for his idiocy and arrogance."

"We're ready to go when you are, Boss."

"Fire at will!"

"You heard what he said, Fire!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The large cannon fires a blast of ice towards the towering building. In a matter of moments, ice starts covering the entire building and its surrounding area.

_**Outside of Basement building: About the same time**_

The Dark Knight finally makes it out of his once, frozen prison of ice.

_"Carbon fiber helped protect me from dropping below normal temperatures. Now to get Freeze..."_

Suddenly, large walls of ice start forming all over. Before they could reach him, thus crushing his body, he leaps out of the way.

_"That was close..."_

_**Inside of Reception Ceremony: Moments later**_

"And here is the man of the hour, now. Mr. Ferris Boyle!" presents the host.

As he receives the Humanitarian Award, he says "I'd like to thank this award to not only me, but to the genius minds of Domino Industries. If it weren't for them... what? It's cold..."

The temperature around the room starts freezing up.

"What the?"

"It's only October 10th!"

"Strange weather we're having."

_**Outside of Reception Ceremony: The large vehicle**_

"Yes. Yes. Freeze that building, now. Make that man suffer for what he has done to me and Mikey."

Suddenly, several cop cars show up.

"Put your hands in the air and freeze!"

"Very well, Domino's finest!"

"What?"

VVVRRSSSSHHHHINNGNNGGG!

In an instant, the cop cars are immediately frozen in ice.

"Ha! That'll hold 'em!"

Back to the ice cannon, one of the thugs look up, only to see a dark figure leap ontop of him.

"Argh!"

_"One down, now three to go."_

Looking around, he spots his Utility belt, strapped onto the computer console. Like a shadow, he quickly snatches it back.

_"That was easy, but why was it..."_

Sensing another presence, the Batman does a fierce back-fist, knocking out the thug behind him.

"Urgh!"

Shortly after, the last two thugs run towards the masked vigilante. In response, the master martial artist leaps into the air, and does a quick spinning-kick, causing the two thugs to fall.

"Ah, the Batman!" acknowledges Freeze.

"It's over, Freeze!"

"Not this time!"

He shatters a nearby fire hydrant, then uses his icy abilities to freeze it, forming a mode of transportation for him to go inside the building.

_"Time to follow him."_

Taking out his grapple gun, he aims and fires towards the same window which, Alister crashed into.

_**Ceremony Reception: Moments later**_

"Somebody turn the heater!" demands Boyle.

"We can't!" replies one of the repairmen.

"Why?"

"The power's failing, only the lights will work!"

"Damn!"

CRASH! The armored villain makes his appearance.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know..."

"It's that Freeze guy!"

"Who are you?" asks Boyle.

"The man you once destroyed!"

He aims and freezes Boyle, upto where his stomach area is.

VVVRRSSSSHHHHINNGNNGGG!

"Please... don't do this to... me..." begs Ferris as he's shivering in cold.

"Ha! You beg? In my nightmares, I see Mikey behind the glass, begging me with frozen eyes. Oh, how I've longed to see that frozen look on you!"

"Fri...e..s? Alist...er... Fri...es...?"

"Now, we meet for the first time in almost a year! Time to pay the price, Boyle!"

"Noooo!"

He continues freezing the American upto his shoulder-length, until...

"Stop it, Freeze!"

"It's too late, Batman. He must pay for destroying me and Mikey!"

"But, Fries, what will vengeance solve?"

"If anyone knows that... it's you, Batman. You're a vigilante, so you should know!"

He rushes towards the Dark Knight. As the dark angel, tries a flying side-kick, his leg gets caught by Freeze's iron grip.

"Hargh!"

"My suit allows me to know upcoming attacks and enhances my strength by ten-fold, Batman!"

_"No way..."_

As the black armored figure tries a few swift punches, it has no effect on the other armored man. Suddenly, Alister strikes the masked man with powerful punch.

POW!

"Aauugrrgghh!"

He falls from the hit, and staggers a bit from it. His opponent takes the chance to grab Batman by the neck, trying to kill him.

"Urgh!"

"You should've never interfered! Now you'll pay the price for your foolish mistake!"

"Maybe, I should've, Fries, but..."

He takes out a mini-mine secretly from his belt.

"...Maybe you should've known this!"

Kaiba, using his deceptive skills, hurls the device onto Freeze.

BA-BOOOOMMM!

"Aaaahhhhh-aaarrghghhh-noooooo!"

The cold-armored villain can't stand bomb's force and heat. Despite his powers to regenerate the icy cover, the power of the mini-mine is incapacitating him.

"Nooo! It can't end this way! Must kill Boyle, NOW!"

"What's happening to him?" asks a news reporter.

"About a year ago, Mr. Ferris Boyle interrupted an experiment and in the process, destroyed two lives: Mr. Alister Fries and Mikey Fries. Here's the evidence."

He hands the reporter the computer disc.

(To Boyle) "Good night, humanitarian."

Boyle, still shaking in the cold, regrets his mistake.

_"Damn it."_

_**Arkham Asylum/Alister's cell: Later that night**_

"I failed you, Mikey. I wish there was another way for me to say it, but I can't. I can only beg for your forgiveness and pray that you hear me somehow, someplace... someplace where a warm hand waits for mine."

On the outside of the building, stands a familiar dark figure. It is the Batman.

_**Joker's Lair: Same time**_

"Damn it! The Batman has foiled another one of my plans!"

He tosses away some schematics of his failed attempts.

"There must be some way to kill him!"

Suddenly, a female figure arrives at his door.

"Hiya, Joker, or should I say... Arkana."

Recognizing that voice, he turns around.

"Well, well... my dear Catherine, you're back!"

Looking at his love-life, he notices that she's wearing a female jester costume.

"How about calling me Harley Quinn!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Looks like Catherine's back! (Read Aftermath, and you'll know) Will she help Joker aka former magician Arkana kill the Batman? Find out on the next chapter! Review please!**


	5. Death of a 100 smiles

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment. **

**Chapter Four: Death of a 1000 smiles**

_**Dentist's Office/Night: October 18, 2005**_

The Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou, goes in for his annual check-up. He sees the Nurse, a blonde female. Continuing his walk to the dentist's room, he's greeted by him, who's still washing his hands at the sink.

"You know, Doctor Kana, I really hate these check-ups."

He sits down on the patient's chair.

"Well, Mutou... what in this miserable world is more beautiful, than A NICE BIG SMILE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs the Joker.

"Hargh!" screams Yugi.

As he's about to run away, the Nurse quickly gets out of gun, and fires. The bullet disperses into some bondage rope, and straps Mutou onto his chair.

"Naughty, Naughty. Jump around like that and the doctor won't give you a lollipop!" says the Nurse as she reveals herself to be Catherine.

"Kana... Arkana! And you...! You're his love-life! That Catherine!"

She gags his mouth with a cloth.

"My, my... This doesn't look good at all!" states Arkana as he stares at Mutou's terrified face.

"I'm afraid... "

He takes out a drilling machine.

"...Everything will have to go! Heh-heh-heh-hahahahaha!" shouts the sadistic clown as he's about to drill into Mutou's head.

Then suddenly, the door bursts open. CRACK! Seto Kaiba enters the room, now.

"I was on my way here for my check-up, but then I heard some screams and some maniacal laughter. It was all too easy, Joker. Sloppy. Predictable."

Takes out a prank false teeth, and tosses it.

"Next time give me a better hint, 'cause you're starting to lose your edge."

"Excuse me? But the teeth were my idea. So's this!" claims Catherine.

She instantly sprays Seto with some gas. Psst-psst-psst-psst--

"Aha... COUGH-COUGH-COUGH-COUGH-COUGH-COUGH!"

"Hahahaha! That's a real gasser, huh, Arkana?"

The Joker grabs Catherine by the shoulders.

"I give the punch line around here, GOT IT?"

"Yes, sir."

As the two 'clowns' walk pass a coughing Seto and a tied-up Mutou...

"Well, Seto... it's been a hoot as always. But I really must run... may the floss be with you! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The deranged maniac hurls a grenade onto Mutou's lap. But, before it could detonate, the brown-haired billionaire takes it away and throws it out the window.

KA-WHOOOOM!

Seto removes the cloth from Mutou's mouth.

"Thanks for saving my life, kid."

"Yeah..."

_**Joker's Lair: Later that night**_

In some abandoned warehouse, a sadistic clown, tries thinking of new ideas for future plans against Kaiba.

"Ahem?" declares Catherine in her Harley Quinn outfit.

Getting no response from her beloved, she tries again.

"Ahem?"

"Go away. I'm busy right now, Catherine."

"Aww, come on, Puddin'. Don't you wanna make love to me?"

A little pissed, he shoves her away.

"Awargghh! Umph!"

"Argh! Kaiba was right! That setup play was stupid! Too lame! It's time I capped off our feud with his ultimate humiliation!"

He takes some papers, and looks through them.

"Followed by his deliciously, delirious death!"

Pondering, Catherine suggests, "Why don't you just shoot him?"

"Just shoot him? Why, when he's Batman... he's wearing that goddamn body armor of his!"

"He's the Batman?" asks the blonde.

"Oh, yes he is. But know this, my sweet. The death of both Seto Kaiba and Batman must be nothing less than a masterpiece! The triumph of my sheer, homicidal genius over his ridiculous mask and gadjets!"

He shoots some acid on some Seto Kaiba dummy. Whsst-whsst-whsst-whsst...

As the clown prince of crime goes back to his desk, he spots a plan schematic.

"Well, hold the phone!" says Arkana as he picks up the plan.

"Here's one I forgot! The Death of a 100 Smiles! I'll lure Kaiba to a secret lair, then BANG! Knock him to my specially prepared piranha tank. Hahahahaha! The last thing that the billionaire will see are all those beautiful, hungry smiles as they rip him to... Oh wait, wait...(realizes) now I know why I scrapped this plan."

The lunatic tosses the schematic aside.

"Piranhas can't smile! Even my 'ol Joker toxin couldn't do the trick!" sighs Arkana.

"I know how I can make some smiles, Puddin'.

Moments later, she's thrown out of the door and onto the filthy ground, covered in mud.

"Awgh! Face it, Catherine, this sucks. Before, you used to be a female stripper, and now you're hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown. How did I get like this from Arkana? It's been that Kaiba-boy! That rich, arrogant, self-centered jerk! I remember that day when I came back to Arkana 'bout a week ago. He used to tell me stories about how he had an abusive father, a run-away mom, and lots of other secrets... I guess... Wait! I got an idea..."

_**Police Department: About an hour later**_

The T.V. turns on, with a recording of Catherine, making a confession.

**TV: **_If this tape reaches Seto Kaiba, I hope it's not too late for you to help me. It's no joke, my love-life, Arkana's gone off the deep-end. Because Seto Kaiba stopped him from killing Mutou, he said that he's gonna take out the whole city! I've seen the plans, the gas bombs, everything! _As she takes off her mask. _I've finally realized that this isn't funny anymore. I can help you get him, if you promise me protection and Kaiba's 3 Blue-Eyes cards and duel disc."_

"Someone contact the Kaiba Mansion, now!" orders Yugi.

_**Docks: Later that night**_

The blonde female, waits ontop of the docks. From Seto's sports car, he sees the woman, waiting there.

_"Well, Seto. Time to do this without being Batman tonight."_

"Catherine?" asks the billionaire playboy as he walks towards her.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Open the briefcase, now."

"Certainly."

She opens it, revealing several papers inside.

"I want Mutou to see these. If what you said was true, then the police will--"

"TRAITOR!" screams a familiar voice in the water. "No one betrays me and lives!" states the Joker, with his machine gun.

BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!

Taking out a random card from his deck, Kaiba swiftly hurls it towards the Joker's head. Shockingly, the Joker's head is severed, and it's revealed to be a robot.

"Argh!" screams Seto, who's in pain and falls down.

Behind him, Catherine, holds some syringe. Obviously, she injected something in Kaiba's body.

"Sweet dreams, sucker."

_**Aquacade Building: Later that night**_

"Uuunnnhhhh..." utters Seto as he wakes up.

He sees that he's chained, from top to bottom; upside-down above a piranha tank.

"Hey, you're awake, finally!"

"The Joker...? Where...?"

"It's just me Batman, no Joker, no gas bombs, no city in peril... just you, that tank, and me."

"I should've know he'd tell you my secret. But, why do this to me?" asks Seto.

"To show Arkana that I can really pull of one of his plans. You see, he could never get these carnivorous fishes to smile, but then I had the bright idea of hanging the victim. That's you, upside-down. That way to you, it'll look like they're smiling. Clever?"

"Brilliant." replies Seto in a dull, monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I can tell you're less than thrilled. You know for what it's worth, I enjoyed my romps with the Joker, but there comes a time when a gal wants more. And, now all this gal wants is to settle down with her lovin' sweetheart."

"You and the Joker?"

"That's right!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."

"I've never seen you laugh before..."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..."

"I don't think I like it!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."

"Cut it out! You're giving me the creeps!"

"You little fool. The Joker doesn't love anything except himself. Wake up Catherine. He had you pegged for hired help the minute you walked back to him."

"That's not-- no. NO! He told me things, secret things that he never told anyone!"

"Was it his line about the abusive father? Or the one about the run-away mom? He's gained a lot of sympathy with that one."

"Stop it! You're making me confused!" screams Catherine as she tries to block her ears.

"What was it he told that one parole officer... Oh yes, "There was only one time I ever saw dad really happy. He took me to the ice show, when I was seven."

"Circus. He said it was the circus." says Harley Quinn, in a broken tone.

"He's got a million of them, Catherine." adds Seto.

"You're wrong! My Puddin' does love me, he does! You're the problem!"

She walks towards the chain's pulley.

"And, now you're gonna die and make everything right! Heh heh."

As he's being lowered into the tank below, "Except that he'll never believe you did it."

"Huh? Sure he will."

"How's Joker gonna know I'm really gone? All those fish will leave are scraps of bone and cloth; Anyone can fake that! True, you got my deck and duel disc, but it's not the same as a body. He'll never buy it."

_**Joker's Lair: Moments later**_

RING-RING-RING

"Hah! Boring! Lame! Not funny! Been done! Too Riddler!" exclaims Joker as he tosses several plans away.

RING-RING-RING

"WHAT?" screams the sadist as he grabs the phone.

"Catherine? Oh, where the hell have you been? Yeah, yeah... Kaiba, eh? Oh, you don't say... (Realizes) YOU HAVE WHO TIED UP WHERE?"

Moments later, a purple car speeds on the roads of Domino.

_**Aquacade Building: Later**_

"Well, well... thanks to you, Mr. Smarty Bat! When I told Arkana what I was doing, he was so thrilled, he could hardly speak!"

THUD!

"Catherine!" screams Joker.

"Hi, Puddin'. You're just in time to see the--"

SMACK! The crazed clown slaps her hard as she gets shoved harsly. Meanwhile, Seto winces at the hit.

"Excuse me, I'll be just a minute!" states the clown (to Kaiba).

"But, Puddin'... I don't understand... don't you finally wanna get rid of Batman?"

"Only if I do it, idiot!"

"But, I stole your plan, see? Everything just like you said: Except that I hung the guy upside-down, so he'd see the piranha's frowns as smiles, instead. Now it all works."

As he takes the plan away from her, "But you had to explain it to me! If you had to explain a joke, there is no joke!"

"Now calm down, Puddin'."

"You've forgotten what I told you before, ONLY I CAN DO THE JOKE, NOT YOU!" , screams monster as he pushes Catherine towards the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH!

"And don't call me Puddin'."

"My fault, I should've listened..." utters Quinn weakly, then dies.

Pulling Seto back from the tank, "I really gotta apologize for the woman. No respect for tradition! Let's just pretend the whole thing never happened, and do this some other time."

As he slaps Seto's cheek playfully, "Okay?"

When he's walking away, whistling... he realizes something.

"Then again... this is a very rare opportunity. Well, you know as they say..."

He takes out a gun from his coat.

"A Bat in the hand is worth two in the belfry. I guess you're going out on a laugh after all! Hahahahahahaha!"

Before he can fire and kill him, Seto, still chained, knocks the murderer's gun into the tank.

BLAM! KA-SHHSSSTTT!

Using his training, Seto leaps up and continues his way towards his duel disc. Grasping onto the device's sharp edge, he cuts the chains out. Joker, now running away from being bitten by the piranhas, rushes to the rooftops. With Kaiba hot on his trail, the psychopathic clown, leaps towards the impossible distance to the other building.

As he grabs and falls quickly, "Ugh! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seto watches in slight horror.

_**Monorail/Ontop: Moments later**_

"Made you look! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He makes a raspberry towards Kaiba. Pppbbbbtttt!

Suddenly, Kaiba makes a surprising appearance with a nano-tech hand glider.

"She almost had me, you know. Arms and legs chained, dizzy from the blood rushing to my head... I had no way out other than convincing her to call you. I knew your massive ego would never allow anyone else the honor of killing me. Though I have to admit, she came a lot closer than you ever did, Puddin'."

Angered, the Joker rushes at his archenemy, strangling him.

"Argh!"

In response, Seto quickly strikes the villain at his ears. Again, the killer clown uses two swift punches to his jaw.

"Aaurrgghh! Uggnnnhhh!"

As the Joker's about to continue his assault, Kaiba defends with a fierce roundhouse.

WHHAAPP!

Now, Kaiba's in the lead, until...

KRRUUACCK! "Uurrgh!"

"Haha!" WHACK!

Taking out a knife, he intends to kill his dark adversary once and for all.

"Heh-heh... Hahahahahahahahaha!"

The Joker strikes Kaiba, but... he grabs the menace's arm and does a powerful uppercut, knocking him away from the monorail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Arkana as he's falling to his demise.

"Are you alright, sir?" asks Arthur on the radio.

"Yes, I am... unfortunately Arkana killed his girlfriend."

"Shocking indeed, sir. But, we cannot afford to pay our respects to the dead now. The Scarecrow's been sighted at the Domino's Wax Museum."

"I'll be there. Can you send the Burst Stream to me?"

"Not at the moment, sir. Use the hand glider and contact me immediately so I can check on your coordinates."

"Okay. I'm on my way!" , says Kaiba as he glides into the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Scarecrow's next! Can Kaiba defeat one of his earliest foes, again? If so, will he survive to find out that an even a more dangerous threat is about to occur? Find out this and more secrets on the next chapter: Fear the Scarecrow!**

**Yes, Catherine really died, unlike the animated episode or the comic version. This series is a darker version than you'll know; like how Batman Begins is. **


	6. Fear the Scarecrow

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment. **

**Chapter Six: Fear the Scarecrow**

_**Dartz's Lair: Earlier that day/Around noon**_

"Raphael!"

"Yes, Master Dartz?"

"It has been almost a month since you have lost to Seto Kaiba the last time you did battle with him. Despite your intense training, you failed me!"

"I'm sorry, Master... But I have retrained immensely, now I'm much stronger than before. But is there anything I can do to make up for my loss?"

"There is one thing... seize the 3 Egyptian God cards! For Ra's and I have found its location! These 3 god cards... are kept away in the dwelling of someone named... Mutou... Yugi Mutou. According to Ra's, he remembers that this Mutou was the former champion in his card game. If you find where Yugi Mutou lives, then you'll find out where he has these god cards."

"I will on my life, Master!"

"Good, now make me proud, and deliver me these ancient behemoths!"

_**Domino's Wax Museum: Later that night**_

"I'm here, Arthur."

"Very good, sir. Just so you know, sir, there seems to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex robot in the... wax museum."

_"A robotic T-Rex in a wax museum isn't Bakura's style; that's Killer Rex's! There has to be something more than this. Perhaps, Bakura leading me to some sort of trap."_

"I'm going in, Arthur."

As the Dark Knight enters, he sees a surprise inside.

"Umm... Arthur? We have a problem..."

"What problem, sir?"

"The wax figures... are all in the form of... Scarecrow."

"Should I contact Mokuba or Miss Gardner, sir?"

"No, no. I can handle this on my own. Even though I defeated the Scarecrow before, he's still considered a deadly foe. I'll be okay."

Skulking around the area, he notices that some wax statues moved. "What the--?"

Soon, dozens of the wax statues start moving around towards the masked man. "Hahahahahahaha! Get the Bat!" all scream

"No way...!"

As the Scarecrow 'clones' outnumber the Batman: 30 to 1, they quickly grab onto him. "Urgh!"

"Welcome, Batman!" says a familiar voice from the past.

"Bakura! Why are you here?"

"Not Bakura anymore... it's Scarecrow! Because you fail to listen to me in the past, I'll have to gas you!"

"How so? My mask prevents me from being exposed to any gas attacks, Scarecrow."

"I'll simply remove your cowl, then!"

"Fine! I dare you!"

The master of fear tries removing the mask, but he cannot do so. "How's that possible!"

"The cowl is tamper-proof, and only I can remove it!" answers the Masked Manhunter.

"Boys! Kill the Bat!"

The gimps then take off their Scarecrow masks, revealing them to be some of the victims in the Narrows.

"Scarecrow... Scarecrow..."

Taking out a grapple gun, he aims and fires towards the ceiling support.

WHIRR-RRRR! CLANK!

Suddenly, from underground... a robotic Tyrannosaurus emerges.

GRRRRROOOAAAAARRRR!

_"Damn... never thought that a dinosaur would get involved..."_

"Kill him!" orders Scarecrow as he's using some remote.

Before the T-rex could crush Batman's body, he quickly swings out of the way with his grapple. Taking out a smoke pellet, he distracts the gimps below.

COUGH-COUGH-COUGH...

Using the memory cloth, he glides down gently, then in the confusion he knocks several of the thugs out.

"Urgh, Argh, Umph, Drrguugh..."

But, it's no use, despite his powerful punches and fierce kicks, the infected Narrows' keeps fighting back.

_"Damn... they won't give up, but I gotta keep fighting..."_

All the while, the giant Tyrannosaurus keeps attacking while the gassed victims continue their relentless assault. "Hahaha! No man can keep this up forever, no man... not even Batman..." theorizes the insane madman.

_"If I can't beat 'em... then I'll let it join them!"_ (to the T-rex)

Quickly, he disperses a flash-grenade, blinding everyone except himself, then in a matter of seconds, he uses his grapple, fires towards the dinosaur's neck. The titanium hook penetrates the robot's neck, then... using all his strength, he pulls the large machine towards Scarecrow's thugs, knocking them out.

"Hawrrrrgghh!" yells Kaiba as he uses all his strength.

Several gimps utter,"Uunnnhhh..."

"It's over, Scarecrow!"

He looks around the room, but all of a sudden...

WWWFFFFTTT!

A large, heavy scythe narrowly misses Batman's face.

_"That was close... too close."_

"DAMN! I almost you that time, too!" whines the 'reaper'.

As he swings the heavy blade around...

WWWFFFTTT...

"Fear the Reaper, Batman! You can't resist against my blade of death! Hahahaha!"

_"Body armor may protect me, but that blade can bruise my torso and others..."_

Still parrying the deadly blade's swings, Kaiba, attempts to break the weapon apart with his scalloped gaunlets. "Take this! And this!"

_"He's raving... going insane again... maybe I can use this to my advantage..."_

"You know what, Bak-- err Scarecrow...?"

"What... is it, Kaiba?"

"You never seemed to be the fighting type... with your bony size and all..."

"You dare mock me? I'll fing kill you!" screams the lunatic as he continues his raging assault.

During the Scarecrow's horizontal scythe attack, the masked man quickly gets it lodged in between the scallop blades. "Uh oh..." whimpers the gangly man.

"Game over!" shouts Kaiba as he shatters the scythe apart with his gaunlet.

He then punches Bakura hard in the stomach.

BAM! "Argh!"

"Are you alright, sir? I heard some commotion."

"Yes, I am Arthur. I'll contact Mutou right now to send his men here and--"

"Sir, I'm afraid that Mutou's in the hospital..."

"What?"

"Someone brutally attacked him in his own home. He's recovering, sir. Sir...? SIR?"

Batman's not answering, he's rushing towards his armored vehicle and to Domino Central Hopital.

VVRRROOOMMM!

_**Domino Central Hospital: Minutes later**_

Commissioner Yugi Mutou, now resting in bed, injured, but still alive... barely.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asks his wife, Rebecca (once again, she has no relation to Arthur in this).

"Yes, he is, Mrs. Mutou. He's only a little shaken, that's all." assures a doctor.

"Why don't we comfort you in the other room, Mrs..." adds a nearby nurse.

The three leave the room, with the lights still on. Mutou, now resting his eyes a bit, utters: God cards... god cards...

Suddenly, a dark figure appears from the window. He opens it, and quietly walks beside the semi-unconscious Police Commissioner.

"Mutou..." whispers Kaiba.

Smiles happily, "Hello... 'ol friend... We've been together for almost a year..."

"Don't hurt yourself trying to talk."

"...But... Bane attacked me... it was Bane..."

"Why did he attack you, Mutou?"

"I don't know... he stole the 3 god cards from me... then brutally attacked me. He's... much bigger now..."

"Perhaps, actions are bigger than words, Mutou..." says Batman as he offers to remove his mask.

"No, no... don't do it..." replies Yugi as he stops him.

"Okay... for you my... friend."

Surprisingly, the Bat-signal is illuminated.

"What the--?" says an astonished Kaiba.

"Go find out... the cause of it..."

"I will, Mutou. I will."

He leaves through the window.

_**Domino Police Headquarters: Minutes later**_

"Who turned on the signal?" asks several cops below the roof.

"Hey! Someone's locked the door to the roof!" states a Captain.

Ontop of the building, a large, immense figure... a muscular man about twice the size of the Batman, waits.

_"He'll be here... just wait, Raphael, just wait..."_

As Raphael expects, his dark, armored rival appears from the sky.

"Ah, Batman! I've been expecting you."

"Why did you attack Commissioner Mutou, Bane?"

"I'll give you the answers you seek, but first I must give you this..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**What did Raphael (Bane) give to Kaiba? Is it something important? Will it help him in the future? Find out on the next chapter of Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation, The Plan!**


	7. The Plan

**YuGiOh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment.**

**Chapter Seven: The Plan**

_**Domino Police Headquarters: Same time**_

"Give me what, Bane?"

"This." replies Raphael as he hands something to his dark armored rival.

"A computer chip? What's this for?"

"My masters, Ra's Al Ghul and Dartz, almost have enough power to finally rid this world of mankind's evil and corruption. All we need now are the 3 Demon cards, otherwise in your language, Sangenma." (Note: Even though I'm using English as the language for my fanfics, most of the characters speak in japanese, and some of the characters like Raphael are non-oriental, but they can understand what they're saying)

"You'll never get those cards, Bane. They're securely locked away..."

"Under the Duel Academy Island." adds Raphael. "But, I know how to get those cards. Before I forget, the reason I gave you this chip, is in case you change your moral and join us. Or you could be foolish and locate my masters and I, but then again, you'll probably die once you reach us."

The massive foe leaps and disappears into the night.

"Hmm... better talk to Roland in the morning about this."

_**Dartz's Lair: Minutes later**_

"You have done well, Raphael." states Dartz through mental communication.

"Thank you, Master Dartz."

"But, one thing concerns me is this... I never gave you that... computer chip..."

"I decided to do that on my own, Master."

"Very well, then. It doesn't matter, because soon Domino will fall and the rest of this world will too! Hahahahaha!"

"I don't know the real reason why my other master, Ra's Al Ghul, handed me that chip, but whatever he has planned, it's gonna be big."

_**Kaiba Corp: The next morning**_

"Roland, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Mr. Kaiba?"

"It's this, computer chip. Last night, Bane gave this to me. I checked what it's about thru Kaiba Labs' computers. It seems to be a map, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Some kindof uncharted island, known for frequent natural disasters. I believe that's where Ra's Al Ghul is located."

"I see. But, you'll need some mode of transportation to get there. Unfortunately, the Burst Stream cannot go by air or water. But, luckily... there was one other vehicle stored somewhere in the Applied Sciences Division, more specifically, the hangar."

"I have a question, Roland."

"What is it?"

"Is the name of it somehow connected to Duel Monsters, 'cause the Burst Stream is the attack name of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"Ah, yes... when your father used to run things, he knew your favorite game was Magic and Wizards, the original name for Duel Monsters... so he named several projects based on powerful monsters."

"Oh, now I understand, but what's this other vehicle's name, now?"

"The Shine Dragon... it was loosely named of some card that really never made out to the public... Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, I believe."

"Oh, I see. So, is it still intact, Roland?"

"Yes, it is."

The two men walk across the long halls and towards the hangar. They enter a large storage room, with a sleek-looking aircraft... painted matte black.

"This is the Shine Dragon, Roland? This is amazing!"

"Yes it is, Mr. Kaiba. Stealth technology, titanium plated armor, afterburners, several other features that are similar to the Burst Stream, and there's also some more as well. Instead of Shine Dragon, why not name it... the Batwing?"

"Nah, Roland, that sounds too corny and too campy. I'll keep the Shine Dragon as it is."

"Very well, sir."

"I'll need you to beef up security at Duel Academy Island. I heard word that someone's planning to steal the Sangenma."

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba. As you request."

_**Kaiba Mansion/Seto's bedroom: October 20, 2005**_

As the billionaire wakes up from his bed, he sees Téa already awake from their intimate relationship last night. Suddenly, the door opens, and it's Arthur. Shortly, Téa walks out of Seto's bedroom.

"It's so good to see that you and Miss Gardner are back together again. The two of you have been sleeping with each other for nearly a month now."

"I know, Arthur."

"Might I ask what this bodes for your alter ego, sir?"

"I'm not sure. Everything's happening too fast, now."

"The two of you still love each other, don't you?"

"That's true... I do love her. Maybe after all this has settled... maybe..."

"I'm sure that your parents would've wanted you to be happy, sir."

"Yeah... my secretary quit recently. Ishizu Ishtar."

"Before I forget, sir, Roland just called. He wanted to let you know that the Shine Dragon is currently being transferred to Kaiba Corp's Private Airstrip."

"Good. Sooner or later, this'll end soon.

_**Batcave: Later that day in the training center**_

"Just so you know, bro... we're setting up that robotic T-Rex in the cave... so just keep doing what you're doing." says Mokuba as he looks at his older sibling spar with Téa.

"This, is for not letting me fight, Seto!" ki-yaps Téa as he roundhouses at her "boyfriend".

As Seto dodges and counters, "Well, I didn't want to put you in danger, Téa!"

Kaiba quickly finishes the match with a quick and powerful combo.

"Urgh!"

"You okay, Téa?" asks Seto while he picks her up from the mat.

"Yeah..."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Two things have occured, sir. First, the Osiris Red student at Duel Academy Island... lost to Edo Phoenix in a duel. Then suddenly, the 3 Demon cards have been stolen at Duel Academy Island. It's all over the news, sir."

"That's it! I'm going tomorrow!" declares Seto.

"And I'm going with you too!" responds both Téa and Mokuba.

"Fine, I can use all the help I can get anyway."

_**Dartz's Lair: Later that day**_

"4996... 4997... 4998... 4999... 5000!" shouts Ra's when he's finishing his daily push-ups.

"You called for me, Al Ghul." says Dartz.

"Ah, yes I did. In order for our plan to work... we'll need help. My League of Shadows are already here on this island, and I've called in 2 martial artists... who were former students of mine. Behold!"

Suddenly, two figures leap out into the air from the shadows. Once, they land gracefully, they turn their heads up, revealing that they're twin brothers. Both are dressed in some chinese martial arts uniform... one wears green and the other orange.

"Dartz, meet the Paradox Brothers!" introduces Ra's.

"I can see that, Al Ghul. So what are their names?"

"The one in orange is Para, the green is known as Dox."

"We were once hired by Pegasus to be player eliminators to take away the duelists' indicators! At the Duelist Kingdom some 20 years ago!" yells the two in unison.

"But, when we were called in again for our talents, we knew we would be paid extravagantly well." adds Para.

"And we also wanted the thrill of the fight!" admits Dox.

"Good, and so you shall!" declares Ra's.

_**Kaiba Corp/Private Airstrip: October 21, 2005/sometime in the afternoon**_

"This is it... it's time to end this fight between us Ra's. For the fate of the world depends on my victory. I can't lose... I just can't lose!"

The Shine Dragon roars to life as it speeds up and flies away.

Dartz's Lair: Around the same time

"The plan is coming about, Dartz. Soon, we shall save this world!"

"Al Ghul, there's someone here to see you." claims Para.

"Did you forget about me, father?" asks a female nearby, hidden slightly in the shadows.

As the mysterious woman walks towards Ra's, "Ah, yes... I never forgot about you, my daughter..."

The female reveals herself from her leather uniform.

"... Ishizu."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Can Kaiba and his allies save the world from the clutches of Ra's Al Ghul, Bane, and Dartz? Find out on the next chapter, The giant and two brothers.**


	8. The giant and two brothers Part 1

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment. **

**Chapter Eight: The giant and two brothers **

_**Dart'z Lair: Same time**_

"Now, we must hurry in order to get to Domino, my daughter."

"Why, father?"

"Before, my former student can reach this place. Dartz, how long ago has Seto gone?"

"Just a few moments ago, Al Ghul. We shall bait him here, in order for your plan to work."

"Good. Now, hand me that... special sword you forged for me."

"As you wish, Ra's." replies the ageless Atlantean King.

"Where's Raphael?" wonders Ra's.

"I'm right here, Master. Now, I'm pretty confident that my training and this orichalcum **venom **pump, will ensure my victory against my dark armored rival."

_"Perhaps, but there's another way to disable that device. Even though nothing can do any damage to it..." _

"Very well, Raphael. Do make Dartz and I proud."

"I will!"

"And what about me, father?"

"Ah, yes... Ishizu. Don't worry, this is all a plan in order to test my greatest student. In fact, this whole plan has been to test Seto Kaiba's will, knowledge, and training skills. He will pass, if he joins me in my plan of justice. And he shall have your hand in marriage to be my heir of my empire!"

"Yes..."

"We are ready as well, Master Al Ghul!" states two twin brothers in unison.

"Good, Para and Dox. Remember your training with me, all those years ago. For the both of your must have to will to act, in order to do what is necessary."

_**Shine Dragon jet: Some hours later**_

The stealth air craft is silently hovering above the clouds. Massive jet engines roar as it picks up speed. Inside the 4 passenger jet, are Domino's three defenders. After some number of hours, Mokuba spots something.

"Hey, I see an island up ahead, Seto!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Good. And that's where I'll finish this once and for all."

"You? I thought that Mokuba and I would help out. Don't we?" questions Téa.

"Yes, but... I don't want to endanger your lives just because of me, Téa. Which is why, I've decided to break up with you."

"You're not serious! After all we've been through..."

"Man, you sure know how to end a relationship, Seto." remarks Mokuba.

Seto doesn't answer his younger brother after his remark. The plane is silent, until...

WHANK! CRUUUUSSHHH! FSSTTTT!

"What's going on!" screams Mokuba.

"Just as the map said... several natural disasters occur near this island! This must be a cyclone or something!"

The stealth vehicle is suddenly tossed around in midair, violently shaking about.

VVVRRSSTTT! WWFFFFSSSTTT!

"The Shine Dragon can take the damage, but we might not be able to get back, guys!"

"WHAT!"

In mere moments, the black air vehicle makes a rough landing.

CCCCRRRRRACCCSSSSHHH!

As soon as it stops, the three get out quickly, and sees a vast temple in front of them.

"This is it guys. Once, we get inside, the battle starts. Ready?"

"I was born ready, Seto." states Nightwing.

"Me too, as well..." adds Téa.

They all rush towards the large temple nearby. As they enter the large doors, they are greeted by hundreds of ninjas. All of them seem to be with the League of Shadows, obviously.

"Time to die, Batman!" ki-yaps twin brothers as they leap towards him.

"Who are you?"

"We are the brothers, Paradox! Time to meet your demise!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The giant and two brothers Part 2

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment.**

**Chapter Nine: The giant and two brothers Part 2**

_"The Paradox Brothers? I never heard of them... wait what's this!" wonders Seto._

Suddenly, another mysterious figure leaps into the air... female. As quickly as the new shadow appeared, she reveals herself to be Lady Shiva. "SHIVA?" the three gasp shock.

"I am here to fight!" announces Shiva. "But, not you guys..."

"What?" exclaims the twin brothers in shock.

"... I'm here to help!" states Shiva as she does a fierce roundhouse towards Dox.

"Urgh!"

In response, the entire ninja army start raising their swords. WWRRISSHHNNGG! And in a matter of seconds, dozens start attacking at the three heroes and their ally.

There's four of us, and a hundred of them, so each of us takes 20 down!" orders Kaiba as he starts sparring at his masked foes. Instantly, he sweep-kicks several ninjas at a time, tripping them all. Dozens of ninjas try surrounding him, but Nightwing quickly helps take out the bulk.

"As the two female warriors, Catwoman and Shiva work together to knock out the ninja army, they take turns switching sides.

SHRIKK-SWWOOSSSHH-WHAM!

Taking out her whip, Téa (Catwoman) quickly injures dozens of ninjas all at once.

KRA-AAK! KRRUNCHHH-WRRRAKK!

"Yaaaarrrgghhh!" screams the enemy in pain.

At another part of the temple's vast room, Nightwing, doing a rare quadruple somersault, hurls some smoke pellets, incapacitating several ninjas nearby. Using his training, he takes them out stealthily.

Parrying and block bladed attacks, the Dark Knight, does some throwing techniques, thus immobilizing his foes temporarily on the ground. He strikes at one sword wielder quickly with a knife hand chop to the neck.

_"Made sure that one move wasn't lethal, but it was fun to do..."_

"Aggghh!" screams the caped crusader in pain.

As he turns around, he sees that it is Para who did the near-lethal blow to his back.

"You--!"

Before Para could finish off and kill the Batman with the legendary Leopard's Blow technique...

Nightwing throws a beaten ninja towards Para, knocking him unconscious. "Unnnn..."

"Can't kill my big brother that easily." remarks the 24 year old Mokuba.

Shortly after the brief confrontation with Para, the battle is over in minutes. Dox falls to the ground, beaten by Téa.

"Can't believe... that I... was beaten... by a girl..." utters Dox, then falls down unconscious.

Suddenly, someone in the room claps their hands in recognition. It is Bane.

"Congratulations, my worthy adversary... you have beaten the entire League of Shadows. But, you won't beat me!" screams Raphael as he leaps towards Kaiba.

"You won't make it out of here alive, Batman!" states the giant madman as he enhances his strength with the orichalcos venom pump.

The huge juggernaut known as Bane, charges at the masked vigilante with inhuman speed. Using his monstrous strength, he quickly overwhelms his opponent quickly.

"Urgh..."

"That's right! Suffer and die!" says Bane. Struggling his one-time enemy to death, Nightwing and the others try to help, but Dartz appears mysteriously.

"If you want to help your friend, you must get pass me you fools!" Suddenly, a strange greenish light starts radiating around the Atlantean King's hands.

Like an angry god, Dartz starts hurling bolts of orichalcos energy towards the 3 heroes. They quickly avoid the attacks, but soon Nighwing gets struck down by one.

"Argh!"

He falls, and falls again, tumbling around the floors of the temple. "Fool, you should've never have come to this place!" As Dartz is about to finish Mokuba for good... Téa uses her whip to try to incapacitate Dartz's hands.

"No use, stupid girl!"

He immediately tears away and fires towards her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Back to where Kaiba is, he's getting beaten mercilessly by Bane's superior strength.

_"Téa's being hit pretty badly, and I'm in no condition to help her... gotta get out of Bane's iron grip, but how?"_

"L...ight..."

Suddenly, a burst of ultra-violet light blinds Bane once again (Remember from my last fanfic? Break the Bat!).

"Arrgghhhh! Not the light again!"

Seeing this chance to move away from the giant, Seto kicks him away and tries to smash the energy pump.

WHAP!

_"Damn... that hurt... but why? I broke that bastard's little device before unless now it's..."_

"Heh, heh... This time, you can't break it... it's made out of orichalcum, the world's strongest metal! Hahaha!"

_"Crap... this isn't good... there's gotta be another way around..."_

As the battle between the bat and the giant continues, Shiva fights against Dartz alone.

"Looks like it's between you and me, Dartz."

"It seems that way, Shiva. But, there's one problem. You're a mere human, while I possess magical powers beyond your comprehension!"

"But there's just one problem, Dartz!" states Wong firmly and confidently as she leaps into the air.

"WHAT?"

"For us, **humans**... we use theatricality and deception!"

Suddenly, the king is blinded by some chemical dust, appears like soot.

"Aggghhh! WHAT IS THIS?"

"Ninjitsu employs explosive powders as weapons too, not just for distractions!"

She quickly pummels him with lightening speed punches and kicks. As she's about to finish the fight, Ra's appears.

"Try your hand at me, Wong."

"Fine, I will. We'll see who's superior, then."

They fight and the battle is fierce.

Meanwhile, Bane and the Batman are sparring fiercely as well. The two men are fighting each other with all they have. That is until Bane gets the upperhand and manages to pin the Batman down on the ground, incapacitated.

"Noooo..."

"Yes, now I shall kill you here and now. Then Ishizu will be mine alone."

"Ishizu?"

"DIE!" screams Raphael as he's about to deliver the killing blow to the head.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Can Seto Kaiba aka Batman save himself in time? Will Shiva be able to survive the deadly battle against Ra's? Find out and more on the next and **

**possible concluding chapter of this Fanfiction story of Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation, The End?**


	10. The End?

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment.**

**Chapter Ten: The End?**

As the massive man known as Bane's about to strike Kaiba in the face with a killing blow... he quickly takes out a batarang and rips the steroid tube apart.

RRRIIPPP!

"Nooooooooo! This can't happen to me!" screams the giant menace.

As the orichalcos 'venom' starts diminishing, Bane, naturally takes out the device from his head.

"Damn, I may have lost my orichalcos energy, but I still have enough power to crush you!"

"You don't, Raphael!"

While he's about to charge at the masked avenger, Kaiba, dodges the attack and does a wheel-kick on Raphael's back.

"Aaaarrgghh!"

The behemoth quickly recovers from the kick, and starts pounding the ground, causing shock waves to occur.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

The Dark Knight tries countering this technique by leaping into the air several times, but Bane surprises him by lashing towards him.

"I better block this time!"

The juggernaut slams his giant fists roughly against the Batman's gaunlets, causing him to stagger from the hit.

"Ohhh...uuhhhnnnn..."

Bane takes this opportunity to whack his opponent away and into the stone walls.

WHACK!

"Aaauugghh!"

"That's right, Kaiba. You said that I didn't have enough power to take you down, but look who's winning. Me."

"Damn... he's too strong. Even without the orichalcos pump, he's like a demon rising from the depths of hell."

"Rrraauurrgghh!" screams the madman.

The dark guardian quickly sweep-kicks Bane, tripping him. Trying to injure him, he tries to elbow Raphael in the chest, but he evades it.

"Trying to end this fight, huh?"

"Yes, I have to. Or Ra's will destroy millions of lives."

"And, I'll relish at the thought of helping him save the world..."

"No, you're insane, Raphael. Your foolishness has blinded you from the truth! I shall end this, NOW!"

"But, how? You never kill, 'cause you don't have the courage to do what is necessary!"

As the two men rush towards each other, the Batman, in a desperate attempt to end the fight, states, "I may not have the will to do what you think is necessary, but... I can do something you can never do!"

"And what's that?" questions Bane.

KKRRACCKK!

Doing a flying side-kick to his face, Kaiba continues, "I never kill!"

Defeated, Raphael, falls down on his knees, broken.

"You win..." concedes Raphael as he falls unconscious.

At the same time, Ra's Al Ghul, manages to finally defeat Shiva in combat.

"Noooooooooo!" screams Shiva as she's defeated.

"Foolish woman. You never stood a chance against me."

Ra's looks around and sees that everyone's unconscious except for his greatest student.

"Come. Follow me, if you want the truth, Seto."

Seeing no other choice, he does so.

"Why am I following you?"

"Because, if you want to stop me, you'll have to do so."

They enter another room, and inside it, is Ishizu.

"Ishizu? What are you doing here?" asks Kaiba.

"Ah, yes... I forgot to mention... Seto. Ishizu, is my very own daughter."

"WHAT?"

"It's true. Ah, take a look at this!" orders Pegasus as he points to some units of machinery.

"The 3 Demons and the Egyptian Gods! And Kaiba Corporation machinery? But, why do you need cards to destroy the world?"

"If you can remember, Seto. I did create the game of Duel Monsters, in which they are very much real."

"I know, but... couldn't you just use any monster card?"

"You see... I had to borrow these legendary and powerful cards, because the 3 Gods provide the power necessary to destroy this world. And the 3 Demons were the only ones that could rival this power."

"And you stole Kaiba Corp machinery in order to revive these cards."

"True, true. I have been admiring your work all this time, Seto. Even though, it seems that you interfered with my plans... you actually did not. You were my greatest student, until you betrayed me."

"I had to. You threatened to destroy Domino, my home city."

"Domino was beyond saving, Seto. Remember, it was nearly a year ago, that I tried to tear Domino apart. Only you stood in my way and won. And in way, you convinced me that you could be my heir to my vast empire. You shall wed my daughter, Ishizu. And together, the both of you shall rule this pathetic planet."

"You want me to destroy millions of lives?"

"Billions, actually. And Domino is only the beginning, soon the world will follow shortly after your city's complete destruction. This planet will be saved for all species, Seto."

"You're inhuman, Ra's."

"Don't try to question my humanity, Seto. You should be surrogate son, for I did save you from the darkness within your own heart. We burned each other's house down before, and since then... you continued to use the skills and techniques that I personally taught you to try to save your chaotic city. You were supposed to play a part in my original plan."

"What part was that? To put my company at your disposal? To destroy Domino with the microwave emitter and now the Duel Disc systems?"

Smiling, Al Ghul nods, "You were supposed to be Domino's destroyer, but now... you became her only protector."

"No, Ra's. If I die here, then Mokuba and Téa will take my place as the city's guardian."

"You don't understand, Seto. Domino is now helpless without you. That's why you're here."

"So that you can kill me here?"

Ra's looks at his student with grief, "To bring you back to me. The world will need great men like you."

"To take power, huh, Ra's?"

"This is not about power. This is about saving this planet before mankind can destroy it. Ishizu!"

"Yes, father?"

"Hand me the sword."

"Are you sure, father?"

"Yes, I am."

As soon as the eco-terrorist gets his orichalcum metal sword, he hands it to Kaiba, with the blade's tip, pointing at his own throat.

"You still doubt me, Seto. Apply a few more pounds of pressure, so that you can buy your precious city a reprieve." declares Ra's as he stares towards Seto with complete conviction.

"Kill me. And, then you'll understand how simple it is to do what is _necessary_."

Kaiba holds the sword that's still pointed towards his former mentor's throat. He's still thinking about what to do, while Ra's continues staring with complete conviction.

"I will not take a life. I will not be a part of this."

"But, you already are, Seto. You have given Domino the symbol of fear... the bat."

"I frighten only criminals, Ra's."

"Hell, no you don't. You frighten everyone. A giant, vengeful bat? What better apocalyptic symbol to haunt Domino as her destruction takes hold."

Pulling the sword away from Ra's throat, Seto stares at him.

"You disappoint me. I cannot have that."

He takes his sword out quickly, and his student tries parrying and blocking the sword.

"Still wielding swords, Ra's?"

"Why, yes I am."

The Dark Knight manages to get the blade in between his gaunlet's scallops, and as he's about to rip away...

"Perhaps you taught me too well, Ra's." says Kaiba. "IIrrruuuggh! What the--? I can't break it apart!"

"Of course you can't, Seto. It's orichalcum, the strongest metal in the world."

"I will stop you no matter what--!"

WWWSSSHHHTTTT!

Realizing what happened, Kaiba looks to where his heart is. And lodged in his own heart, is Ra's sword.

"Don't bother trying to struggle, Seto. I succeeded in killing you."

"No... I failed..." gasps Seto as he falls to the floor, dead.

Shortly after, Mokuba and the rest manage to find where the Batman is.

"Is he alright, Mokuba?" asks Téa.

As Mokuba checks his older brother's pulse, "I'm afraid we have bad news, guys. He's dead."


	11. Justice

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment.**

**Chapter Eleven: Justice**

_**It's been a while since I updated, but now I'm back on track thanks to winter break! I did receive some reviews about how I made Kaiba get killed and all, but... I just had to get that out of my system, no? Enjoy this chapter or else!**_

_**

* * *

**_Seto laid on the floor, motionless. His lifeless body... now useless to stop Ra's al Ghul's plan of "cleansing" the world. "He's really dead, Mokuba?"

"I'm afraid so, Téa. Looks like it's up to us to stop Ra's now. Come on--"

"Wait!" shouts an unknown voice.

Turning his head around, Mokuba replies, "Who the hell was that?"

"Me," answers Ishizu as she walks away from the shadows.

"Ishtar?" questions Téa.

"It's not too late to save _him_." declares the exotic Egyptian woman.

"Whaddya mean? My big brother's dead! There's no way to revive him!" bursts out Nightwing.

"There is... one way to ressurect Seto... Mokuba, I assume?"

"How can you revive Seto?" asks the two.

"The pits... The Lazarus Pits," answers Ishizu.

"The Lazarus Pits? I heard stories that they can rejuvenate the sick or the dead by placing the users inside. Probably how Ra's lived this long," says Mokuba.

"He's lived for 600-700 years, Mokuba," mentally replies Ishizu.

"Ishizu? Are you somehow related to Ra's al Ghul?" asks Téa.

While walking towards her, "Why, yes I am... I am his daughter. My insane brother Marik... is my adopted brother. You see, back in Egypt... Malik was brutally punished by his abusive father, thus driving himself mad and sadistic. And for some reason, due to his Millenium Rod, Marik was able to slow down his aging process. You see, I adopted him temporarily, but he was involved in the murder of my very own mother..."

"But, Seto told me that Cecilia was an American, and you're Egyptian, so... how--?"

"I was getting to that. You see... Cecilia is my father's first wife. I am the daughter of my father's second wife. And he somehow twisted the deaths of Cecilia and my mother due to his extended use of the Lazarus Pits."

"Okay, I think we need to get my brother alive, now!" interrupts Mokuba.

"Very well, then. First, remove his armor, then follow me."

As Mokuba carries the deceased his older brother ontop of his shoulders, he follows along with Téa.

_Under Dartz's Lair_

Once the three enter the cavern underneath the Lair, inside rests a pit filled with unknown, greenish liquids.

"So, now I just lower him into the pit?" asks Nightwing.

"Yes, but remember to not come into contact with the liquid, for it kills healthy beings," warns Ishizu.

Lowering his brother into the pit, Mokuba quickly backs away as soon as _he_ is drenched. In mere moments, the pit starts bubbling and soon, a dark figure emerges from death.

"Seto!" shouts both Mokuba and Téa.

But, _he_ does not remember them for now temporarily. Due to the Pits' mysterious substances, it not only regenerates the weakened or the dead, but the user is driven insane, temporarily of course.

"Raarruuggh!" screams the recently revived Kaiba.

"What happened?"

"Now, 'most dangerous man on earth' is charging towards his very own allies," says Ishizu. "I'll stop him by using the power of my Millenium Necklace!"

Suddenly, a blinding light of gold emits from the legendary item, and it pushes the enraged Kaiba backwards.

"Urgh!"

"Don't worry, I made sure that he's not too hurt... just a little fazed."

"That's a relief," says Téa.

_After some number of hours..._

Mokuba's Computer watch: The time is 1:21 a.m.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asks Téa.

"Now's the time, I sensed that he is ready." declares the Egyptian.

The three walk back down to the Cavern Pits.

As soon as Nightwing completes the flight of stairs, he sees his brother, waiting.

"It's alright, now give me back my armor."

_Dartz's Lair_

"That fool, Dartz. He was tricked by Ra's into believing that some 'Great Leviathan' was real," states the Dark Knight.

"Yes, he did. I faked my eternal 'love' for your own sake, so that if my father killed you... I would be able to revive you."

"Well, it was a good plan, Ishizu. But, where is Ra's now?"

"In Domino. You have to hurry, now. I sense that the 3 Demons and Gods are about to begin the destruction of your city."

"Fine, now let's go, guys!"

After the three masked heroes leave... Shiva... walks behind Ishizu.

"Do you think that they'll succeed... sister?"

"Oh, yes... they will... Lady Shiva... I mean Nyssa Wong."

_Shine Dragon, after about an hour_

"Arthur, are you there?" asks the Masked Vigilante on the computer systems.

"Yes, sir... I am, you do know it's kind of late, sir."

"Sorry, Arthur. I'll be back home in a few hours. Over and out."

"Do you think that Shiva has other secrets?" questions Catwoman.

"I don't know. Speaking of which, how is Shiva holding up?"

"She's recovering, for now... last I checked. Ishizu's taking care for her back at Dartz's Lair."

"Did you destroy that Lazarus Pit, like I asked?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Good."

_In the Batcave, October 23, 2005 (about a day later), around 6 p.m._

"Still no sign of Ra's, yet. Damn it! An ecoterrorist isn't that hard to find!"

"Don't worry, we'll find him, then we'll stop him." assures Mokuba.

"Anything unusual nowadays? Perhaps we can link that to Ra's."

"Well, that kid, Leon Schroider, went insane and calls himself the Mad Hatter (His fairy tales) and his older brother, Siegfried went bald in some lab accident--"

Suddenly, the computer alarms go off.

Computer: Someone's destroyed the foundations of Arkham Asylum. Dozens of inmates are being freed as well as Wattan Gate Prison.

_"Damn! Probably Ra's did this, but he could be anywhere..."_

Somewhere inside the cavern, hides the legendary swordmaster, Ra's Al Ghul.

_"That's right, Seto. I'll show you how futile your efforts are to save your precious city. Unfortunately for you... the 6 cards are about to unlease their power... right under your very own company! While, you exhaust yourself, I'll be waiting to defeat you for good! Hahahaha!"_

"Let's go, Mokuba. Where's Téa?"

"She's currently in The Narrows, fending off several of the freed inmates, sir."

Quickly, the Dark Knight whispers something into Mokuba's ear.

"Alright," whispers Nightwing.

Moments later, the two heroes jump onto their vehicles, the Burst Stream, and Mokuba's KC custom made motorcycle, the Nightbird.

"Looks like I'll handle everything else on the computers, then," says Arthur to himself.

As the oldest friend that Seto Kaiba has, starts walking towards the computers...

_Domino Square_

In the slums area of Domino, one of the three guardians of the city... Catwoman, battles several foes.

"Take this, Cat!" screams Poison Ivy as she hurls some poison darts towards the female fatale.

"Wrong, you witch!"

In a split second, she kicks the seductress away.

Suddenly, dozens of inmates start their way at the heroine.

_"Crap... this isn't gonna be fun at all."_

Seconds later, a familiar motorcycle leaps into the air and ontop of it, Nightwing quickly disperses several of the insane patients away.

"Need help?" smirks the younger Kaiba.

"Not really, but I could use another hand..."

The two continue the battle to disable the inmates.

_Kaiba Corporation_

Moments later, a serpent-like dragon, known as Slifer, appears in a flash of lightening. Wrapping itself around Kaiba Tower, it roars... signaling the dawn of true power. Next, the roads twist and some burning winds appear out of nowhere. Then, the mighty Obelisk arises from the ground, thrusting its powerful fist into a nearby building. Following suit, Ra makes his arrival.

News: Hundreds of civilians are reporting that 3 monsters, that resembles the three God creatures in the Duel Monsters card game... have become alive? Here's reporter, Miho Nozaka who has live footage of these set of 3 creatures terrorizing Domino...

_Batcave_

"Sir! There are reports that 3 God monsters have been spotted nearby Kaiba Corporation!"

"Alright, Arthur, I'll take a look," responds the Dark Knight in his tank of a vehicle.

"My god... what has become of this world?" says Arthur, to himself. "Roland's probably trying to hack into the Kaiba Corp Mainframe to disable the life-like holograms."

_Domino_

Shortly after the three gods... their three demon counterparts make their appearance. First, Uria Lord of Searing Flames; Slifer's more demonic side, next up... is Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder... The Dragon of Ra's counterpart, and then finally, Raviel Lord of Phantasms, the most powerful of the three demons makes his unholy presence.

The civilians scream.

_Batcave_

A mysterious figure appears from the shadows, and it is Ra's Al Ghul.

As Ra's prepares his battle with Domino's guardian, "Ah, yes... I shall now rejoice in Domino's destruction. For the Gods and Demons are destroying everything in sight!"

Shocked, Arthur asks, "How did you get in?"

"Simple. I found the secret passage that Bane had entered. But, first, I shall kill you!"

"Nooo..."

Suddenly, a massive tank bursts from the waterfall, and the dark figure 'flies' from his vehicle. At last, _he_ reaches his foe. He sees Ra's standing with his long coat. The immortal being marvels at him.

"You _have_ taken too much time on theatricality. It seems that Ishizu has revived you, Set-- Batman."

"We both wear masks, Ra's."

"But, your's is a lie. You hate this city as much as I do. But, you're afraid to do what is necessary. Which is why you cannot fight injustice, and why you can't stop me from succeeding!"

"I will stop you, Ra's."

"Then you will die with Domino."

He draws his orichalcum sword out quickly and starts swinging at his student. Batman parries away, but dangerously towards Arthur.

"Arthur, get out!"

The butler rushes away.

"So you are afraid, Seto."

But, not of you, Ra's."

As the two men battle each other, Kaiba once again manages to trap the sword in between his scallops.

"Won't work, Detective. Remember, it is Orichalcum, the world's strongest metal."

"I'm not trying to break it, but I am twisting it away!" claims the Dark Knight.

Before Ra's could pull back his weapon, the sword is thrown across. Being a little occupied with getting rid of the sword, Ra's takes the chance to knee Kaiba in the ribs.

"Argh!"

The caped crusader quickly regains his footing, but Ra's tries to use powerful and deadly combat techniques to hinder him. "Aurgh! Urgh! Ooomph!"

Seeing his student in pain, Ra's takes a moment or two to stare at his student with grief.

Ra's states as he's in a fighting stance, "You could've been my surrogate son, Seto. But, now you're paying the price for not standing by my side!"

But, the Batman dodges the fierce attack and counters with a sweep-kick.

"Ummphh!"

"Never again, Ra's!"

In a sudden burst of energy, the Dark Knight does several powerful punches and kicks against the Demon's Head. Ra's tries to block, but somewhat fails. "Haarghh..."

"Give up?"

"Never!" shouts the Demon as he lunges towards him.

"Huurrgghh!"

The Batman tries to kick Ra's Al Ghul away, but is being strangled to death.

"Just like last time, huh, Kaiba? I have to admit... you've greatly improved since that last time on the monorail."

"Urgh... Hauurrgghh...Aaaagghhh..."

"But, this time... nothing can stop me!"

Much to Al Ghul's surprise, the 3 Gods and 3 Demons disappear from existence, which is shown on the nearby computers.

"WHAT?"

_"Good job, Roland..."_

Taking this chance, the masked avenger quickly takes out his grappling gun to yank away from the ecoterrorist. He does so and then before 'The Head of the Demon' could get back up, the student grabs him by the throat.

"After all this time, do you finally have the courage to do what is necessary?" asks the former mentor.

"Nothing's changed, Ra's. I won't kill you." screams the armored figure while he strikes him in the chest. "Urgh!"

"If not murder, then what is this?"

"Justice."

The Batman then hurls him against one of the cavern's supports.

WHAM!

Much to his surprise, the other master of martial arts, gets his footing back, and runs to the edge of one of the cavern's cliffs.

"I will only accept you as an equal... detective! I will never admit defeat!"

He leaps away from the edge and hangs perilously.

"What are you doing?"

"To show you what is necessary!"

"Just grab my hand, Ra's!"

As he falls, "Remember, this isn't over. It will never be over!"

"RA'S!... Ra's..." says Kaiba in a monotone voice.

_Meanwhile, Nightwing contacts his brother..._

"Hey, Seto... Good news is, we rounded about half the inmates. Unfortunately, Joker and the rest are still out there."

"Alright, then I guess it's time for you and Téa to come back home."

"Did you defeat Ra's al Ghul?"

"Kindof... but he'll be back... they'll always be back."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_It's not over yet, and read and find out what happens on the last chapter of Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation, Epilogue. Have a good Christmas Eve everyone!_


	12. Epilogue

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment.**

**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue**

**Note: There will be some verbatim of some Batman story works and movies, so don't give me any lip or type thru bad reviews.**

_Well, this is it. The final chapter, the end of my stories, revolving around after the hit movie, "Batman Begins". Now, just so you know... the four fanfics that I made after "Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba", was supposed to be an elseworlds' (meaning, it was in an alternate reality, some realistic stuff) tales, in my views. I might make the fanfic for the next Batman Begins' sequel(s), but according to my sources, cough cough, BOF... the sequel should be in theaters around the summer of 2008. Plus, there'll be some allusions to SuperNanny's fanfics... So, now we wait... _

* * *

Looking at the edge, Kaiba glooms at his failure to try to save a life (despite that he somehow believes that Ra's survived or not). Arthur, walks back to his friend, about to console him. 

"I couldn't save _him_, Arthur."

"I don't think Ra's wanted to be saved, sir," says the loyal butler. "Vengeance blackens the soul, Master Kaiba. I always feared that you would become that which you fought against. You walk the edge of that abyss every night, but you haven't fallen in, and I thank God for that."

Putting his hand on Seto's shoulder, "But, Ra's al Ghul fell into that pit centuries ago. And no one, not even you could've pulled him back."

"I know, Arthur. I know... Maybe, I should let Roland take control the company. Maybe, it's time to be a fulltime Batman."

Almost immediately, he stands up and walks away.

"Where are you going, sir?"

"To talk with my-- Seto's parents."

_Somewhere beneath the cavern, lies Ra's, near death. _

"Damn it... why did he have to defeat me like this?"

Suddenly, he sees a bright green aura nearby. "Can it be?"

Still struggling, he moves sluggishly, due to his broken legs and cracked skull. "Aaarrgghhh..."

Once he reaches to where the green aura is, he gasps in joy. "Ah, yes... I still have time... time for revenge against... the detective."

The thing he sees is... The Lazarus Pits!

"Hahahahahaha! That fool! He probably destroyed the Pit back at Dartz's Lair. But, unfortunately for him... I have found a way to reuse the Pits again and again!"

Much to his surprise, an interdimensional hold in space appears, and out comes a female...

"Who are you?" asks Ra's.

"My name is Kyra. And I have a propostion to make. It will benefit your plans to saving the world..."

"I'm listening."

_At the Cemetary_

On a stormy night, he stands in front of his parents' grave, drenched in the rain. He begs to not be Seto Kaiba.

"I know you guys wanted to let me live a happier life, but the pain... it hurts so much... Can't you understand?"

Still staring at the tombstone, he continues, "Let me have Roland take Kaiba Corp, not me! It's different now! Please, I need it to be different. I know I made a promise, but I never saw this one coming... I never counted on living a life of suffering and pain. And the only way is to remove Seto Kaiba from my mind, forever."

"Don't do that Seto!"

Turning his head, the disillusioned billionaire sees his longtime love interest, Téa Gardner.

"You know how much I care about you, Téa."

"Then just marry me, Seto."

"No. I can't have that. If the other enemies found out my secret... they'll kill you to wrack my mind with guilt. I'm cursed, if I am both Seto Kaiba and Batman."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Seto. I choose to be with you."

"Well, I'm taking the choice out of your hands. We're done, Téa. Goodbye."

He walks away, with melancholy.

_At the Kaiba Mansion... October 25, 2005 (Kaiba's Birthday), the next evening, after midnight_

Walking into his room, Seto sighs with grief.

"I'm Seto Kaiba no more. He's only a mask, a cover for the face that criminals now fear. All that's left... is Batman."

Suddenly, a worm hole in space appears, and an aged Arthur comes out of it.

"Arthur? Is that you?"

"Why yes, Master Kaiba... I come from the future. About 30 years from the future, actually."

"WHAT?"

"First off, I have to tell you... you're not the first Batman."

"What do you mean? I am Batman."

"You're half-right, but only in this dimension, you are."

"This dimension? I heard theories that there are more worlds in alternate realities, but--"

"Let me get to the point. I'm trying to convince you to live a better life, Master Seto. You see... the first Batman is none other than a man named, Bruce Wayne. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Yeah. He's that rich industrialist in America. Gotham City, New Jersey (I've done some research, and Gotham is indeed located in New Jersey)."

"He became Batman the very same way that you did, except that in this world, he's not Batman."

"I see. Continue."

"And then there's another world, your original one. Now, this may shock you, but... you and Yugi Mutou are actually the world's greatest duelists who are rivals."

"What? That's insane!"

"Yeah, well... what's more 'insane' is that fact that he and Téa Gardner are... well, kind of in love."

"That's disgusting... I mean, Mutou's like 17 years older than me, not that I'm trying to be offensive."

"Just so you know, sir... Yugi Mutou is actually around your age, roughly 16-17. Same thing goes for the late Tristan Taylor, Marik Ishtar, and Joey Wheeler."

"WHEELER? I'll kill him!"

"Actually, he's related to Serenity Wheeler in the world that I've traveled in. They're brother and sister. In addition, there's some other worlds similiar to this, others not, but then again... there are infinite worlds currently in alternate realities."

"So it is true, but what about the other worlds?"

"In some foreign world... all of us are nothing but a creation of some Japanese man, called Kazuki Takahashi. He calls the creation, Yu-Gi-Oh, which is roughly translated to King of Games."

"Isn't Yugi's name part of Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Yes, it is. Now, to continue my mission before I lose complete track of time. You see... you are on the verge of doing the exact same thing that Bruce Wayne has already done. I've seen his work: saving the day hundreds of times; with nothing but his wits, body, and will--"

"But?"

"But, I saw that he was getting older, slower... the same way that you will do in 20-30 years from now. Except that in 30 years... you kill."

"But, why do I kill?"

"Simple. The pressure of living just as Batman was just too great for you. You also snapped when Miss Gardner was killed by the Joker. And to make matters worse, Mokuba despises you because of your arrogance."

"My arrogance? You mean that I'll be just like Bruce Wayne, but more merciless?"

"Yes. But, he had a son... not by marriage, but by genetic technology... he was named Terry McGinnis. Because of some persuading, someone named Amanda Waller was able to convine him to live a better life, by being both Batman and himself. It's not too late to stop your dark future, sir."

"I know, Arthur."

"Oh, yeah... before I forget... you'll be needed by my Superior... cough cough Commander in Chief, Kirsty cough cough..."

"What was that, old friend?"

"Oh, nevermind then, sir."

As Arthur stands and walks towards the worm hole, "If you want to live a better life than Bruce Wayne, then do what Terry did, or don't. Try to take care of the people who love you. Just know that there those of us who care of what you do with your future."

"You still haven't given up on me after all these years, Arthur?"

"Never. Oh, and uh... Happy Birthday Master Seto."

The future Arthur enters the worm hole and travels back into his own time.

"I know what I have to do now."

_Kaiba Mansion, later that day, in the evening, still October 25_

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this, Master Kaiba?" asks the current Arthur.

"Yes, I am. Ah, here she comes."

Shortly, Téa arrives in his room.

"You wanted to see me, Seto?"

"Yeah... but I'll probably never be good at saying this, but..."

"But--?"

Taking something out of his pocket, Kaiba begins to propose.

"Téa, will you marry me?" proposes Seto as he opens the case, revealing a diamond ring.

Gasping in shock, Téa smiles with joy.

"Of course I will! I never thought that this would happen. I thought that I wasn't in your original plan."

"Well, I had a change of heart, Téa. And besides, I'm changing the plan now."

The two begin to kiss passionately, deeply... they continue and Arthur leaves the two lovers alone. As they're about to undress the other... Suddenly, the Bat-signal interrupts them both.

"I guess we can continue this after I come back."

"I guess so."

_At the rooftops of Domino, nearby the Police Department_

In the nightsky, the Dark Knight 'flies' ontop of his city, his home. Gliding across building to building, he thinks consciously.

_"Why am I doing this? I thought that in many ways **Seto Kaiba** died along his parents. And the mask that I've shown Domino is the remnant of what that child was like before the Kaibas' murder. But it's not true. The codes, the rules I live by... came from my father, Thomas Kaiba. That's why I couldn't let Ra's al Ghul die."_

_"Because my father wouldn't have either, because he believed not to take a life. I've been so blind all this time. I thought that Seto Kaiba was just a happy child of memory... But now that everything has been stripped away from, I realize that mask isn't Seto at all."_

As he reaches the Police Department, he sees a dark figure... Ra's al Ghul.

_"Ra's... you call me Batman, detective or student. But, that's not right...for now... I know... I am Seto Kaiba. I always have been."_

* * *

Fin 


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Yu Gi Oh in Batman: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: Only Kazuki Takahashi and Bob Kane & Bill Finger are the rightful owners of their wonderful creations of entertainment.**

**Chapter 13: Bonus Chapter**

**Author's notes: This is largely, if not, entirely based on the Special Features of Batman Begins Two-Disc Deluxe Edition. And this scene takes place some time after SuperNanny's fanfics, which I tried my best to have my stories, relate to hers.**

**

* * *

**In some abandoned building in the Narrows, similar to where Batman had fought the Scarecrow the first time, the Dark Knight investigates.

"_Been tracking the Scarecrow for weeks now. And so far... nothing."_

On the floor, he sees a messy pile of thrown books, and some old 'bears and rabbits' lying around. _"Someone has died here. The place reeks with some acid tang in the air."_

WKKRASH!

From out of no where, the Scarecrow leaps out.

"Boo!"

"Hck—nnghh..."

FSSSSSSS!

Bakura then unleashes his toxin onto his enemy, to weaken and 'kill him.' Suffering under the effects of the fear toxin, Kaiba struggles in vain.

"_Throat burns... can't breathe..."_

"Hua-coughggh!"

"_Some kind of toxin..."_

Seeing this opportunity to 'finish' off and remake deja vu, the Scarecrow takes out his lighter.

"All creatures fear flame... even bats, Seto!"

The maniac hurls the light in midair, causing the Batman to catch on fire. Covered in flames, Kaiba tries for the windows, like last time.

"_Can't breathe...have to get out! I have to try to focus... orient myself..."_

KKCRRASSHH! The window breaks and shatters into pieces as the Batman leaps out.

"_... some kind of hallucinogen in the gas... more potent than its predessors..."_

As he falls, he tries to reach for his grappling gun.

"_Can't use the grappling gun on my Utility Belt--! I have to activate the memory fabric from my cape..."_

His cape opens up into the parachute-like structure, but unfortunately... one of the two glider wings are open.

"_Damn... only one is open. Heh. Deja vu all over again..."_

WKRUNCH! He crashes against the hood of the car, again.

"_B.A.T.S. absorbed the impact... but damn... that still hurt like hell, though..."_

Recovering from the impact, he struggles to stand back up. _"The Nomex fabric protected me from burning to death. But, I need to get to The Burst Stream."_

"Going somewhere, Batman?" asks a familiar voice from the past.

"What the hell--?"

As Kaiba gets back up, he sees three enemies, who's now confused.

"_Bakura-- The Scarecrow-- again. Ra's Al Ghul, my former mentor... and now even Gozaburo Falcone? Are they all in this together?"_

As Pegasus/Ra's swings his sword towards his former student... WWFFFTT!

"Agh!" screams Batman.

"You've become weak, Seto. What happened to your training?"

"Better Ra's!"

The caped manhunter then counters with a swift chop to 'Pegasus's' arm.

"_I better keep Ra's on the defensive."_

"My turn!" shouts Falcone as he fires his AK-47 away.

BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!

While the Batman does an aerial assault on Falcone...

"_Gozaburo Falcone can't be here... isn't he supposed to be in Arkham, permanently incarcerated? Have to tell Mutou... Téa as well. If Falcone's escaped, she'll be in extreme danger."_

TUNKDD! Out goes Falcone going unconscious by the powerful kick of Domino's Dark Defender.

As soon as Falcone's out, the Scarecrow attempts to try his hand, by wielding a large scythe.

"You're a cliché, Batman."

"_This is not right. None of it is real."_

As Bakura's about to strike, "Like you were ripped from the pages of a psych textbook. A jungian archetype come to life... the shadow made flesh!"

"_I must still be under the influence of the toxin... just hold your ground."_

Because of this Kaiba's visions start to clear, and his enemies disappear from sight.

"_I must lean into my fear... and let it wash over myself."_

As he's walking towards The Burst Stream, he thinks furthur...

"_Gotta get a sample of this toxin to Roland. Seems to be a new strain."_

"Master Seto!" yells a familiar voice.

The masked avenger continues his walk to his tank-like vehicle.

"Are you alright, sir?" asks Arthur, who's holding an umbrella.

Kaiba replies, "I'm fine now, Arthur."

He looks off and to his car...

"Let's go home."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
